


Traces of You

by sluttyten



Series: poly orgy [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Impregnation, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Period Sex (mentioned), Piss Play (mentioned), Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, pregnancy mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: there’s so much love to go around, quiet moments and hot nights, the press of skin on skin, whispered promises and I love yous, and under it all just the constant beating of a heart loved.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Reader/Everyone
Series: poly orgy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Traces of You

Mark’s fingers are calloused, rough where they trace from your navel up your stomach to your chest and still higher to the hollow of your throat. You swallow under his touch and feel Mark smile, his mouth pressed gently to your shoulder. 

“G’morning,” Mark mumbles, “I wondered how long you were going to sleep.” 

Last night you just slept in Mark’s bed, twisted tightly in his sheets with him, too tired and worn down to be able to deal with any of the others. Mark had already been dozing in his bed and you knew that he wouldn’t try to chat your ear off, wouldn’t argue when you crawled into his bed. So you’d stripped beside his bed, then climbed in, your back to his chest, and his arms around your waist.

“Wanna sleep forever.” You sigh and attempt to twist around in Mark’s arms, but he squeezes tighter, keeping you in place. 

“Stay here,” Mark whispers, “with me. Forget the others. Just us.”

You glance around the room that he shares with Yuta and Doyoung, but both of their beds are empty. You could stay here in bed with Mark. Yesterday was a shitty day all around, and you maybe had snapped a little at some of the boys when you walked in, so facing them today seems less than ideal. 

You roll your hips back against him. Mark groans against your shoulder, his fingers twitching against your throat, and the other hand dips lower in between your legs. You twist your head, hiding your soft gasp of pleasure in the sheets of his bed. 

His fingers explore, brushing past your clit, diving deeper, finding where you’re just growing wet. Gentle strokes of his fingers to stir that heat inside you, and you can feel him growing hard against your thigh, the subtle rolling of your hips and his. 

When his fingers finally slide inside you, you whine and reach for Mark’s hand resting against your throat. He laced his fingers with yours even as he presses the fingers of his other hand knuckle-deep inside you. His lips brush your skin, stoking that heat higher and higher, and you bite your lip trying to hold in the sounds you want to make. 

You want to savor this moment with Mark, and so often, intimate moments with one boy are interrupted by the arrival of one or more of your boyfriends upon the sound of your pleasure echoing through the walls. 

Mark grinds against you, his dick hard now to an obvious bulge against you. 

You squeeze his hand, gasping when he rubs his calloused fingers over that spot inside you that sends sparks over your skin. “Mm, Mark, just get inside me.” 

He doesn’t let go of your hand, only withdraws his fingers from your pussy to fumble with his sleep pants, pushing them down to pull his dick out. You hear him spit into his hand, a quiet moan as he rubs his spit-slick hand over himself, and then he presses his tip against your opening, and then he fills you up. 

Mark pushes in slow, savoring the feel of you stretching around him. “Aw, shit, baby,” he moans. “When was the last time you got fucked? You’re tight.”

You reach back to swat at him. “Shut up. You’re just used to having me in the middle of an orgy.” But it has been a little while since you last had sex. Even with as many boys as you’ve got in your life, since you all got back together, the focus has been more on romance than just sex. The jealousy brought about by sex is what ruined it all the first time. 

Mark’s hands slide over your body, gripping, touching, holding you closer as he pulls back, then thrusts back in, taking up a steady rhythm that curls delicious heat through you. 

A moan breaks through your lips, loud in the silence. You immediately bite your lip again, and Mark brings your joined hands up to your lips, slightly muffling your sounds against skin. 

But it seems to be too late. 

The door to the room opens and you cast a wary glance toward that growing crack of light. 

Johnny appears first, and a thinner shadow slips through after, and as they draw nearer you make out Ten stepping along behind Johnny. 

“Well, look, she’s not sleeping at all,” Ten says. His voice grows from a whisper to a regular speaking tone as both of the intruders see that you’re naked (not uncommon, to be truthful, you often sleep in the nude when you’re with your boyfriends) and that Mark’s hands grip your body, his body pressed tight against yours, hips drawing back and dipping forward. 

“What do you want?” Mark groans, struggling to still his thrusts even as he feels you clench hungrily around him. 

“We came to see if she was still pissed with all of us,” Johnny says, crouching down in front of you. “Are you?”

You bite your lip, struggling to hold in a moan as Mark’s hips jolt forward. You shake your head, forcing out the words, “No, Johnny. I just needed a bit of sleep.”

“And Marky’s dick?” Ten laughs. 

“Yeah.” You gasp, fingers gripping the edge of the bed, arcing back against Mark, feeling him hit deeper inside you. “Oh God,” you moan, this time without restraint. 

Johnny leans closer then, his lips capture yours for a brief kiss before he shushes you, strokes your cheek. 

Mark keeps thrusting, his movements growing sloppier. You can tell he’s turned on by Johnny and Ten watching. Your gaze flicks toward Ten, toward where his hand has drifted to the front of his pants, readjusting his hardening length. 

“Is this why you were upset last night?” Johnny asks. “Were you needy for cock? I knew hangry was an emotion, but were you horngry?”

“Wouldn’t that just be horny and hungry?” Ten asks. 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “No.”

“I’m horngry,” Ten says with a mischievous grin. “But I mean my definition. Before coming in here I was just hungry. Maybe I’m still just hungry.” His eyes zero in on where you’ve shifted your legs apart, where the sight of Mark’s dick disappearing inside your pussy is visible. 

Whether Johnny reads Ten’s mind or whether he just wants a better view of your body all stretched out and flushed with pleasure, Johnny reaches out and pushes Mark flat into his back, you ending up on top of him, your back to his chest, your legs fallen to either side of his as Mark groans and thrusts up into you now. 

Now Ten licks his lips, looking hungrily at you. And then he settles on the edge of the bed and leans in, his hands on your hips as his breath brushes over your clit, quickly followed by the warm, wet heat of his tongue. 

You cry out, unsure whether to drive your hips down onto Mark’s cock, or to try and feel more of Ten’s attention on your clit, but it seems it doesn’t matter as Ten chases the taste of you, the sound of your pleasure, moving as you move with each of Mark’s upward thrusts. 

Johnny still kneels beside the bed, stroking your hair, watching you in delight. Occasionally he leans in to kiss you, sometimes chaste, sometimes kissing you deeply, but you moan and groan and lick hungrily, wanting more. And he seems to get that. 

“Hungry?” Johnny asks. Ten lifts his head momentarily from between your legs, his mouth wet from your wetness and his own saliva, but it’s not him that Johnny addresses. He’s looking down at you, and he stands, revealing to you the hand he has circling around his thick cock sticking out from atop his pants. 

Mark swears from beneath you and Ten kitten licks at your clit while still watching as you eagerly open your mouth, as Johnny steps in, as you unhinge your jaw to take Johnny’s girth. 

When you woke up moments ago, this isn’t at all how you imagined you’d be beginning your day. A foursome before breakfast? Surprisingly not unheard of in your polyamorous relationship, but certainly not a common occurrence. 

You swallow and gag around Johnny, but he cradles the back of your head, and you look up at him as he looks down at you. For a moment it’s just you and Johnny and you forget Mark shallowly thrusting into your, Ten flicking his tongue against your clit. But Ten bites at your inner thigh, expanding your worldview once more to include the two of them. 

“Nothing sweeter than an orgy in the morning!” Ten sing-songs as he pulls his mouth away from you. “Our pretty partner sucking you off well, John? Her pussy tight, Mark?” His hands massage your thighs, holding them apart as he blows on your clit and you whimper around Johnny, your legs aching to close. 

Johnny groans, holding your head as he thrusts slowly between your lips. He likes it like this, even thrusts down your throat, not wanting to abuse your throat, just to feel you around him perfectly. 

“You know she is, Ten.” Mark groans, his voice tight and tense as he nears his orgasm. His hands come up to your chest, palming your breasts, his hips bouncing off the bed to crash against your ass, driving his cock inside you. 

Ten draws your gaze when he scoots up, kissing his way from your abdomen toward your chest, he nudges Mark’s hands away, and gets to nipping lightly at your breasts, then moving higher to your throat, and then he skips from your throat to right beside your face, dropping a kiss to Johnny’s exposed hip. 

Johnny grunts, and Ten smiles at him, but Johnny pushes him away, dipping his head toward your lower half, indicating that Ten get back to fulfilling his oral fixation with you. 

Feeling Ten kiss his way back down your body and then so quickly suck your clit back between his lips, pushes you, all at once, into an orgasm. 

You shiver and shake, clenching around Mark. 

He clutches at your thighs, swearing softly “oh shit, fuck, you’re just—“ and he can’t seem to control himself anymore, thrusting quickly and unevenly, his cock slipping out of you to just hump against you, hitting Ten’s chin as the elder of the two continues teasing your clit, elongating your orgasm. 

Ten backs off for just a moment, helpfully pushing Mark back inside you, before he returns to happily licking you out. 

Mark cums in a mess between your legs, his cock spilling out of you, shooting white stripes against the underside of Ten’s chin, over your thighs. His hips rock and you whine around Johnny, knotting your fingers in Ten’s hair. 

Mark falls limp beneath you. You can feel his heart raging against your back. 

Ten’s mouth wanders lower, his tongue dipping inside you, sucking your inner labia into his mouth in such a way that your thighs twitch and attempt to close around his head. 

You whine. Johnny pulls back, leaving your jaw aching, your lips feeling bruised. 

“No more.” You brush your hand over the top of Ten’s head, pushing his hair back. “Too much.” 

Ten draws back without another word from you. He licks his lips, and moves toward Johnny. 

Selfishly you move too, slipping to the side of Mark, and he sighs, draping an arm over your hips as you sit up. You open your mouth and reach for Johnny’s dick again. He gets the message. 

You hold your mouth open, tongue sticking out, your hand jerking Johnny off into your tongue. Ten finally pulls his dick out, touching himself until you lift your free hand to touch him too. 

Johnny cums first, thick and bitter on your tongue. You try to hold it all there, but when Ten cums as well a moment later, adding to the mess of cum on your tongue, it spills over dripping from the corners of your mouth, down your chin. 

Ten’s barely finished cumming when he moves back and presses in to kiss you, sharing the cum on your tongue, and then cleaning what’s spilled. His wandering lips taste the cum on your cheeks and chin, and you tilt his head to the side so you can lick at Mark’s cum drying beneath Ten’s chin. 

He slumps against you when you’re both nearly clean, and he draws your mouth back to his, just lazily kissing away the last remnants of semen from your mouth. 

“Breakfast of champions,” you sigh, wiping at the corners of your mouth as Ten breaks the kiss. He pushes off the bed, pulling his shorts back into place, and starting toward the door. Johnny moves to follow. You twist in Mark’s arms, kiss his cheek, and say, “We should go actually eat breakfast.”

Mark’s fingers lace with yours again, and his eyes linger on yours, and his voice echoes in your mind from earlier. _Stay_. Later, you think, you’ll come back later and spend the rest of the day with Mark, but for now you’re hungry and Johnny’s standing in the doorway waiting for you. 

Jaehyun absentmindedly traces the hickey the size of Australia on the side of your throat. You’re sitting together on the sofa, watching a drama with Doyoung and Jaemin and several others who come and go. You’re comfortable, tucked into his side like this, but it’s also distracting with the way that he circles his finger along the outline of the hickey. 

It’s not from him, for one thing. 

Lucas did it when you’d showered together after working out together a few days before. The mark was still obvious, and each time any of the boys drew attention to it, you felt a tingle of excitement course through you. 

By this point, with Jaehyun constantly paying attention to it, you were admittedly wet and throbbing. But Jaehyun’s a tease so you just know that if you let him know what his touch did to you he would either continue doing it with no promise of anything further, or he would stop and leave you unfulfilled. 

So you sit there squirming, your insides burning. 

At one point you catch Doyoung’s eye. He looks between you and Jaehyun, and he smirks then turns his attention back to the drama. 

You drop your head onto Jaehyun’s shoulder and sigh, tempted to just bury your face against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, to kiss at his throat, leave a mark there on him just like the one he’s apparently obsessed with on you. 

It’s a long ten minutes later when Jaehyun finally sits up, shifting you from his shoulder. You look at him. He looks back at you and asks, “I’m done. Wanna come with me?”

You don’t know where he’s going, but he takes your hand and you let him lead you. 

Hendery, YangYang, and Lucas are all sitting in the kitchen together. Hendery’s making something to eat while the other two seem to be arguing with each other. Taeil sits tucked in the back corner of the kitchen, headphones in as he stares at his phone and nibbles at something. 

Jaehyun keeps leading you, and when you step out the back door into their house’s small yard, he leads you over to a bench set against the wall. 

The stone is still warm from the day’s sunlight even as the chill of the night air settles on your skin from every other side. 

Once more, you rest your head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, wrap your arm through his. “Why’d we come out here? Are we stargazing?”

Jaehyun’s hand rests on your thigh, and he drums his fingers there. “Mm, not quite. I could feel you getting all squirmy in there. Thought you could use some fresh air.”

You tilt your head back to look up at him. 

Jaehyun’s head is tilted back against the house’s wall, his eyes closed. 

“You know I was only squirmy because I’m horny, right?” You clarify. Jaehyun hums in acknowledgment, but doesn’t open his eyes or move his hand on your thigh. “Like, fuck, Jaehyun you kept touching me, and all I want is to have your fingers inside me.” You reach down for his hand, trying to push it toward the crack between your thighs. 

He shakes your hand off and you whine. 

“So needy all the time,” he teases. “I heard about you and Lucas. Did he not fuck you well enough?”

“That was days ago,” you insist. “I want you, Jaehyun, why do you always have to do this?” You pout, thinking about all the times you’ve tried to fuck him and how Jaehyun only does it when he wants to, which is far less often than the others. He’s too often satisfied with just getting himself off or just watching, even though you know he gets jealous of the others. You might have thirteen other guys constantly willing to give it to you, but sometimes you just want Jaehyun. 

He chuckles and cups your cheek in his hand. “Am I neglecting you?” 

You nod. 

Jaehyun’s smile is so soft and adoring as he leans fully back, and pats his lap. “Come on then.”

Jaehyun touches you like you’re fragile, his fingertips light on your body when he dips them under your clothes, resting his hands lightly on your hips as you drape your arms over his shoulders. 

“Kiss me,” you tell him, holding your mouth just shy of his, hoping to make him come to you. 

Jaehyun does, closing that small distance, his lips soft and warm, his kiss sweet. You sink into him, moaning as he pulls you closer by the hips. 

You think you could probably kiss Jaehyun for hours, you love just making out with him. Except that you were already so horny before you came out here, so moist between the legs that you wonder if you’re soaking through your panties and pants yet. 

You do like it sweet, but right now you’d prefer him being a little rougher. 

You push at his shoulders. 

Jaehyun grunts, bites your bottom lip as he pulls back from the kiss. “What? What do you want now?”

“Fuck me,” you pout, rolling your hips in his lap. 

Jaehyun licks his lips, dips forward to kiss you again, and then he pushes you gently backwards to get you off his lap. You stand and Jaehyun stands as well, then gestures toward the bench for you. “Kneel.” 

You kneel on the bench, facing the back wall of the house, and when Jaehyun grabs your pants and drags them down, you gasp and put your hands against the wall. The cool night air meets your heated skin, and you feel so exposed and it’s so new. 

You’ve fucked them in all sorts of pairings and positions, messed around at the company building, in a grocery store bathroom, but you don’t think you’ve ever properly had sex with one of them outdoors in the open. And you’re surprised that Jaehyun is the first to do it, usually a bit more reserved when you’re together. 

But his hand comes down on your ass without hesitation now, the smack of his palm against your skin echoes through the night and you gasp again. His fingers trail down between your legs, and when he finds you soaking wet, the damp heat of your pussy swallowing his fingers easily, Jaehyun swears under his breath. 

“What part of this turns you on the most?” He asks, slicking his fingers up with your wetness. “That we’re doing this out here? That it’s me?”

You shift your hips, trying to get his fingers to enter you again, to hit deep inside you. But he pulls his hand away and smacks it down on your ass again. You know what he wants to hear: that it’s the fact that you’re doing this with him that has you so wet, that just being with Jaehyun has you soaking wet. 

So that’s what you tell him.

“You!” You moan, your voice cracking through the night. Jaehyun gropes at your ass and you lean back into his touch. You kinda want him to fill you up in both places, in your ass and your pussy. 

Jaehyun presses forward, a hand sliding over your hip and then around and down to dip his fingers to swirl at your clit. His hips press forward too, and you whine when you feel his bare cock against your ass, hot and hard, every inch of him sending a flare of lust through you that has your hips jolting with want. 

“You want me? Want me to fuck you now?” Jaehyun murmurs, tracing circles on your clit, shifting against your back so his erection fits against the cleft of your ass. “God, sweetheart, want me to put a baby in you?”

Your belly swells with heat that liquefies and gathers there at the apex of your thighs. Jaehyun’s other hand moves around, pressed flat against your belly. 

This definitely isn’t the first time he’s mentioned this to you. And you’ve encouraged it before, and you’ve thought realistically about the implications of this kink of his. 

Jaehyun would be a great dad. Any baby of his would be adorable and sweet. 

You moan and push your ass back, squirming some more, hoping he gets the message. 

Jaehyun enters you in one smooth thrust, pressing your forward so your body rocks against the wall. 

Neither of you is quiet, that’s something you learned long ago. Jaehyun’s vocal in bed, and you don’t usually see any reason to keep quiet either, so right now, as he fucks you out in the open of their small yard, you forget to close your mouth, bite your tongue. All the sounds pour out, mixing with Jaehyun’s. 

“Keep it down out there!” Someone calls from an open window upstairs. 

You laugh and drop your head onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. His own laugh is music to your ears. 

You bite your lip, though, trying to hold in your sounds, as Jaehyun rolls his hips, grips onto yours, alternating between slow smooth thrusts and brutal fucks that you know will leave you with bruises on your knees and soreness of your hips tomorrow. 

“Mm, oh, gonna look so sexy, sweetheart,” Jaehyun moans, pressing the words into your hair. “All round and big with a baby. And your tits, shit.” His hand leaves your clit to attend to your breasts, weighing one in his hand before twisting the nipple. 

You can imagine it too. A big belly and boobs bouncing with each thrust. The intimacy of fucking while pregnant. Of carrying his baby. You get a strange thrill, thinking of Jaehyun as a father, cooing at a baby in his arms, telling the child stories, singing the baby lullabies as he rocks it to sleep, Jaehyun falling asleep with his baby curled up on his chest. 

But you think of the others, of the curl of Johnny’s hand against your waist, of Doyoung’s broad shoulders, of Hendery’s eager lips ready to worship your body. Could you give them all up for Jaehyun’s fantasy?

You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts. You’ve been down that rabbit hole before and it didn’t end well. 

You just want to get lost in _this_ moment. In the feel of Jaehyun inside you, the pleasure building into a sweet climax for both of you. Your nails scrape against the wall of the house, and Jaehyun’s arms tighten around you, pulling you tighter back against him as his moans take a guttural turn, his dick twitches, and you feel the familiar burst of his load filling your pussy, how he keeps fucking you, a hand pressing you forward, pulling your hips back so he can thrust into you at just the right angle, so he can see how your ass looks and how some of his cum leaks out with each thrust. 

Your eyes roll and your orgasm snaps through you suddenly, tingling from your fingers to your toes and you gasp his name, “Jaehyun!”

He fits against you now, his mouth drops to your throat, lips hot and stinging as he starts to leave his own mark on your throat to rival Lucas’s. You can’t even moan, the sound coming out something like a gurgle. Jaehyun moans, rocking his hips forward, pushing his load in deeper and deeper as if maybe if he pushes it deep enough his kink for seeing you pregnant might come true. 

You don’t have the heart to remind him that you are on birth control. That you have been on it for months, protecting yourself and the fourteen of them from an unwanted pregnancy like this. 

“You know I love you,” Jaehyun murmurs, as he slows his movements and then stops, but he doesn’t pull out yet. He keeps his voice low as if, even though you’re outside, he’s afraid that the others will overhear him. As if making a love confession, although he’s told you many times now, is still something secret, something to keep from the others despite having heard it from several of them. 

“I love you too,” you tell him, dropping your head back to rest against his shoulder. And you sigh, repeating, “I love you too.”

You already know today is going to be shit for several reasons. One, you woke up that morning with a splitting headache that medicine had only slightly helped, so you’d been guzzling water all morning praying that you were just dehydrated and that would fix it. Two, drinking all that water meant that you desperately had to piss, and by the time you went to the bathroom, you realized you’d also started your period and now your panties were an absolute mess. Third, it was storming. Fourth, you’d argued with Taeyong and Jaehyun yesterday. Fifth, your day at work had just been very busy with hardly a moment of respite, so by the time you were leaving for the day, your body was aching and cramping and you were rained on and you still had a goddamn headache. 

All you wanted to do was go home, but your phone was blowing up with messages from the group chat with your boyfriends. 

You silenced it, not in the mood at all to do anything except go home, shower, pop some more medicine, and curl up in bed to sleep for the next twelve hours. 

That plan was immediately derailed when you got home and found two damp shapes sitting outside your door. Yuta and Ten. 

Even with their hoods pulled up over their heads, and even standing under the overhang of your building the rain was blowing sideways, soaking them both through. 

“What are you doing here?” You ask, stepping between them to jam your key into the lock. “Get inside, you’ll both catch colds.” 

Their shoes squeak and squeal agains the entryway. Jackets slop against the wall as they leave them on the hooks beside the door. You drop your keys and purse and umbrella there and just keep walking, raking your fingers through your hair, hoping that maybe it’ll ease the headache that’s slowly ramping back up to its full power. You hear the low voices behind you, but you don’t look back at them until you’re in the kitchen, swallowing down a glass of water with two pills. 

“Are you okay?” Yuta asks, his voice gentle, curious, worried. He moves silently up beside you, a cautious hand hovering an inch from your back. “Everyone was trying to message you earlier.”

You press the glass to your cheek, loving the cool feel of it against your skin, and you sink down onto your elbows at the sink, closing your eyes. “It’s just been a long day, Yuta. I just wanted to come home, so I haven’t even read the messages.”

The counter beside you pops a little. The glass is plucked from your hand. 

You open your eyes and see Ten has lifted himself up into your kitchen counter. He presses a cool hand to your cheek in place of the glass, then moves it to your forehead. You bat it away. “I’m not sick. Stop.”

Both of them stay where they are even as you take a few steps back. You glance toward your bedroom. 

Thunder rumbles outside, and in the silence you can hear the harsh spray of the rain against the windows of your apartment. Somewhere in another unit a baby cries and you hear a door slam somewhere else. Your head throbs. 

Ten slides off the counter. He doesn’t stop even when you groan and try to protest, he just takes your hand and walks you toward your room. You hear Yuta following. He leads you through your room into your bathroom, and here you put a hand up to stop them both. 

“You’ve had a shit day, that much is obvious.” Ten says. “Let us take care of you. That’s what we’re here for.” 

“Yeah.” Yuta comes up behind you. His hands glide over your shoulders, pulling your jacket down your arms. His fingers deftly unfasten your pants. He kisses your shoulder. “A nice warm shower, some cuddling.”

You relax into their ministrations, as they slowly pulling your belt from the loops, drag your shirt up your torso and over your head, push your pants down and help you step out of them. 

That’s when Yuta pauses and kisses your hip. You open your eyes and see that he’s knelt down in order to help you step out of your pants, and that he’s got a clear line of sight now to the stain spread across your panties. “Oh, baby, we can take care of you.”

You huff, wanting to tell him not to call you a baby, not now. You don’t want to feel like a helpless little creature that they think they need to take care of. 

Ten opens his mouth as if to ask Yuta what he’s taken that nurturing tone for, and then he notices as well. A sudden wave of embarrassment comes over you, and you cover your face with your hands. You know you shouldn’t be embarrassed by this. Menstruation is a perfectly normal thing that happens every month to you. They’ve all been around you when you were on your period before. Yuta had actually once before fingered you when you were on your period. Ten and Xiaojun and Kun had all gone out together once to by you some emergency pads when you were at the company building with them. They’d ended up messing up, but it was okay; blessedly the members of Red Velvet had walked in while you were trying to talk the boys through which pads to buy, and Irene had been a goddess in disguise as she had one that you could use. 

You know they all know and understand about your period, but there’s just something about your already shitty day and now two of your boyfriends taking pity on you because they see that your panties are bloody. 

“Hey.” Ten tugs at your wrists, pulling your hands away from your face. “Don’t be embarrassed. Why are you embarrassed?” 

“I just am.” You sigh, lifting your gaze to the ceiling as you feel foolish tears starting to rise in your eyes. 

Yuta moves away from you, and you hear him start the shower. Ten still holds your hands. “We’ve been here before, babe. And don’t forget that both Yuta and I have sisters. We know about periods.” He kisses your hand. “Relax. You’ve had quite a day, so just shower, relax. What do you want to eat? We’ll order in.”

Sometimes it is nice to feel a little pampered. 

Yuta tests the water to make sure it’s warm enough, and then Ten retreats from the bathroom, already looking to order food. Yuta stays as you pull your panties down at last and step quickly into the shower. 

A moment later, he follows. He holds out his hand as you lift the shampoo bottle. 

You let him shampoo your hair, his fingertips massaging your scalp, his gaze gentle on your face and following the path of the suds down your body. He kisses you occasionally, little surprise pecks to your lips, grimacing when he gets a taste of shampoo. You feel your muscles grow less tense with every moment longer you spend in the shower with Yuta. The headache shrinks, your cramps ease, the aches from the stresses of the day fade under the magic of Yuta’s touch. 

It’s not long before his wandering hands have you turned on. His fingers caressing the shape of your breasts, his body against yours. 

“Yuta.” You sigh his name, and his touch traces down from your navel to your clit, and you feel yourself relaxing further with each new wave of pleasure that pulses through you. You weave your fingers through his hair, and bring his mouth down to yours. Yuta grins into the kiss, circling his fingers on your clit, securing an arm against your lower back as you shiver closer to him. 

Every move he makes pushes your day toward being a little better. Each kiss and low sound of pleasure that rumbles his chest, each second that he keeps his fingers busy with your clit. He doesn’t even seem to mind that you’re on your period, not that it had really stopped him the last time. Yuta just backs you against the shower wall, kissing you even as the shower’s spray soaks him full in the face, just so he can taste the moans fresh from your mouth as he lifts your thigh up to his hip, as he thrusts smoothly into you and still keeps at your clit. 

You’ve always loved the way Yuta makes you feel when it’s just the two of you. He pays such special attention, so in tune with your needs, giving you exactly what you need even if you aren’t aware of what you need in the moment. So now as he thrusts gently into you, kissing you softly and moving down to mouth at your throat (the bruises from Jaehyun and Lucas are still fading), you begin to fall apart, an orgasm rocking through you, the sweet release relaxing you utterly. 

Yuta steps away after that, leaving a lingering kiss on your lips while his hand drifts down to take care of himself. When you attempt to protest, reaching for him to draw him back toward you, he shakes his head. “I don’t want to give you too much. You’re probably sensitive right now, aren’t you?” 

He’s probably right, but just because your vagina and whole abdominal region and everything are more sensitive than normal right now at the beginning of your period, it doesn’t mean that you want your boyfriend to have to jerk off instead of being inside you. 

“It’s fine, baby,” he kisses you again. “I’ll finish up in here. Go dry off, see what Ten’s up to.” 

You pout, but he gives you a pointed look. 

“Finally!” Ten says, rolling across your bed into an upright position as you come out of the bathroom. “Food’s on its way. But it’ll probably be, like, an hour.”

You walk over to your closet, pull on sweats and a baggy shirt, then crawl onto your bed with Ten. He lies down in front of you, both of you curled on your sides, face to face. He holds your hand. 

Lightning flashes, making your room bright for an instant before the world dims again, leaving your room illuminated only by the light coming from in your bathroom. Thunder rumbles lowly outside, rattling the window of your bedroom. The shower’s still running and under the sound of the shower and the rain, you hear Yuta moan, a lovely distant sound. 

Ten kisses your hand. “I could hear you both, you know. You weren’t very loud, honestly, but I swear I have an extra sense dedicated to hearing your sounds of pleasure.” 

“It just happened. We didn’t mean to leave you out.” You say, reaching up with your other hand to caress Ten’s cheek. “I wish you would’ve stayed in there. I like it when the two of you....”

Ten dips forward and kisses you before you can complete the sentence. “It’s fine. I don’t think I’m much into blood during sex.” 

You’re still positioned like that when Yuta emerges from your bathroom, toweling his hair dry, his pants slung low on his hips. He joins you both on the bed, ends up passing out before the food arrives, and you and Ten eat without him. 

You completely forget about your phone and all the unread messages from the others, forget about everything but right then, right there in your apartment with Ten and Yuta. 

There’s just something so delightfully simple and pleasant about sunlight on bare skin, a cool breeze, and your toes in the water. 

Xiaojun hums happily beside you, the melody something you’ve been hearing a lot of over the last couple weeks, each of the boys singing and humming snippets of the song they’re all recording. His head is pillowed on his arms behind his head, sunglasses hide his eyes, and his feet splash in the water as well. 

You lean back on your palms, tilt your face up to the sun. 

A day trip to the beach was exactly what you’d needed. 

You weren’t sure who had bribed their manager, but here you were at the beach, sitting on the end of a small dock that shot out into the water. Somewhere behind you were Hendery, Taeyong, and WinWin. 

You startle a little when you feel a fingertip tracing down the ridges of your spine. Xiaojun laughs under his breath and mutters an apology. You slide down beside him, tipping onto your side and resting your head on his chest. His heartbeat picks up under your ear, and you smile. 

Things are usually like this with Xiaojun. Not a lot of talking, just peaceful quiet, gentle touches. Sometimes less gentle touches. 

His hand glides down your spine, fingertips dipping beneath the top edge of the bikini bottoms you’re wearing. 

Distantly you hear a shout from Hendery, Taeyong’s cackling laughter and a shout from WinWin also. You don’t look up from Xiaojun’s chest, but he huffs out a laugh, his fingertips still stroking lower and lower. You sigh, feeling the heat blooming across your skin. 

There’s no one else around, just the five of you. Their manager’s not even around, he left like half an hour ago to go grab food and a drink, promised he’d be back later. 

Xiaojun’s heart rate speeds up. 

His hand cups your ass inside your bikini. 

You sit up, sliding over him, straddling his lap, and sitting up tall. Xiaojun brings his other hand up to your thigh, stroking and drawing shapes on your skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells you, his voice full of awe, his eyes squinted against the sunlight that peers around you. The full halo effect. 

A cool breeze tickles your back but the heat in your core grows hotter, and you shiver, shifting your hips in Xiaojun’s lap. He groans pleasantly, gripping your hip and your thigh. You do it again. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, his voice tight. 

You just smile, lean down, and the moment your lips brush his throat, Xiaojun’s head tilts back and his lips part to let out a soft moan. “I want to make you feel good, Xiaojun.”

Xiaojun only shows the slightest hesitance, any sign of it vanishing as you kiss his throat and sneak a hand between your bodies to slip his growing erection out of his shorts, sliding against the crotch of your bikini bottoms. 

Xiaojun mutters something in Cantonese. 

You sit up straight to admire your handiwork, a pretty flowery mark left by your lips on the sensitive skin of his neck. Xiaojun’s gaze falls from your lips to settle on your cleavage, each rise and fall of your chest holding his interest. 

You reach behind you, tugging your bottoms aside, and you guide him against you, his tip fitting easily inside your pussy. 

It’s almost Pavlovian at this point that when you’re with the boys you get desperately wet, ready to fuck at a moments notice. Not that you let that on to them. But it does happen and come in use for moments like this when the innocence of a moment changes over in an instant to sexual. 

You settle back on Xiaojun, sinking him fully inside you. His fingertips bite into flesh, he licks his lips, eyes wandering down to where your body meets his, the sight unluckily obscured by the material of your bikini, though all it takes is you lifting up on your knees just a little for him to catch a glimpse. He swears again in Cantonese. 

You drop back down, rolling your hips, enjoying the sight of Xiaojun trying to bite back the sounds of his pleasure as you fuck yourself on his cock out here in the open, fully bathed in sunlight on the end of this dock. You lift your gaze from him momentarily, searching for the others. You don’t have to look for long. 

Hendery and Taeyong are curled around a stray cat, playing with it. WinWin is much closer, hovering at the beginning of this short dock, his eyes fixed on you and Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun grunts and bucks up into you impatiently. You drop a hand to his chest, feel his heart racing under your palm.

WinWin doesn’t look away and neither do you as you start riding Xiaojun again, your nails scraping lightly against his chest, your soaked pussy gliding up and down his length. WinWin watches silently, slowly (ever so slowly) approaching. 

“You’re insatiable, fucking like this where anyone can see.” He drops down beside the two of you, sinking back onto his elbows. “You couldn’t at least wait until we were back in the car?”

“No.” You shake your head. “Xiaojun gets off on the thrill of doing this outside, don’t you?” You know you’re enjoying the public aspect of this. There’s a strange energy buzzing under your skin, feeling the sunlight and the open air on your body. Xiaojun moans and nods. You lean in and drop a quick kiss to his mouth. 

“Filthy,” WinWin teases.

And then his fingers come up to caress your neck. You lean into his touch, the tenderness of the motion paired with the degradation of his speech. And then you realize. 

You feel the pluck, the unraveling, the tickle as the bow tying up your top comes undone, slipping from around your neck and down your chest. 

“Oh hell yes,” Xiaojun sighs as your tits are exposed to his eyes. His nails drag in tingling trails from your hips, over your belly and your thighs as you sit back, dropping your head back, exposing your body to the sunlight. Xiaojun’s fingers slip into the front of your bottoms, tugging the material aside, revealing at last the pretty sight of your clit, and your wetness glistening and his cock disappearing inside you as you thrust down onto him. 

WinWin pushes himself upright, hand returning to the back of your neck, fingers twisting in your hair, and he drags your mouth toward his crashing together in a kiss that tastes like salt and sunlight and sin. 

“What if someone sees?” You ask as WinWin’s mouth drags away from yours, hot kisses burning along your jaw, down your throat. “We could get in serious trouble....”  


“No one’s going to see, angel,” Xiaojun groans. His fingers dig into your skin, hard enough that you know there will be some bruising later. “No one’s been around all day.”  


And you know it’s true. This isn’t the most public beach. Since you arrived earlier, there’s been maybe two or three people that passed by. And you’re out on the dock, if anyone dares to look close enough at what you’re doing, then there’s nothing much you can do about it.

WinWin claims your mouth again, his hand glides down your spine, fingers light enough as to inspire a shiver and a moan. Xiaojun murmurs something in Cantonese, his grip digging in almost painfully, but your core flares and clenches around him. His thumb circles your clit, and at the same moment WinWin’s wandering hand dips down the back of your bikini, a finger presses against your second entrance.

You gasp into the kiss, and WinWin smiles, pressing a small kiss to your mouth. “You like that? Filthy girl, you like being fucked and fingered here out in the open on the beach. Got your chest out, both holes filled. Dirty.”

His fingertip eases in, and you choke on a moan, Xiaojun starting to babble a bit in a combination of several languages that you can’t even comprehend. 

Your ass is still slick, stretched from messing around with Johnny early that morning. He’d woken you with his tongue and his fingers, paying special attention to your ass, leaving kisses and light bites to the backs of your thighs. Even now you can feel the ghost of his touch burning against your skin even as you’re pressed between two others.

A second finger enters you, and you collapse forward over Xiaojun, your orgasm quakes through you. Both Xiaojun and WinWin fill you with gentle strokes; Xiaojun rocking his hips up, WinWin crooking his fingers, and Xiaojun moans low and long as he cums inside you.

He doesn’t even entirely wait until he’s finished before he’s pulling you up by your thighs and ass. WinWin swears at him as he tugs you away from his fingers, but he shuffles forward even as Xiaojun guides you forward until your dripping pussy is hovering over his face, and then he succinctly brings you down onto his tongue.

In the same moment WinWin moves your bottoms to the side, and snubs his tip against your ass. He holds there, leaning in to touch his lips to the back of your neck, and he whispers, “You good?”

You look around for a second at the beach. It’s still as empty as before. Hendery and Taeyong have, however, stopped playing and now stand at the mouth of the dock watching. The cool ocean breeze teases your skin, your sensitive nipples, rakes its fingers through your hair. You shiver.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You gasp, moving your hips with each lap of Xiaojun’s tongue, your fingers dig into his hair, nails scraping lightly over his scalp.  


Over the months since this renewed relationship, since Xiaojun and Hendery joined in, you’ve had the luck to learn that Xiaojun is extremely talented with his tongue, WinWin’s only rival in that regard, although he will often and eagerly eat you out, unlike WinWin who chooses to do so only on certain scattered occasions. 

WinWin pushes in deeper.

The boards a few feet away creak and you look up to see Hendery. His hand cups your chin, lifting your face so he can see your eyes, and his thumb swipes along your bottom lip. The bulge in the front of his shorts is obvious.

“Can I fuck you too?” Hendery’s voice is strained, especially as you moan and Xiaojun echoes the sound still licking you up.   


“Please, please!” You beg.   


WinWin’s fingers lace with Xiaojun’s at your hips, each of his thrusts moving you against Xiaojun’s mouth. And then Hendery’s bumping against your chin, but you pull back, lifting up a hand to circle at the base of his cock. 

You love the way that Hendery always melts into your touch, so pliant and needy. He wants to be a rough fuck, but among all of your boyfriends, Hendery is so soft. He would probably submit to you if you tried, but you’re always so pleased with being the submissive one.

Hendery’s cock is pretty, a decent length, pink-tipped, always blushing softly when you pay attention to him. Now is no different. Your focus is torn between the three of them -- but Hendery’s cock is holding your focus the most, your hand around him, you flick your tongue out to taste his weeping tip. 

Xiaojun gasps, pushing at your thighs. You tense against WinWin, and he pauses, backing away enough that you can move from Xiaojun’s face. 

The boy beneath you has lips glistening and swollen from you rubbing against his mouth. He looks dazed, and he squirms out from beneath you, licking at his lips. “So sweet.”

Hendery crashes back into you, kneeling down in front of you, his mouth crushed against yours. WinWin dips his hips forward against you again, hands on your ass, spreading your cheeks apart so he can see your tight hole swallowing him up. Your hand moves down Hendery’s body, and when you wrap your hand around his cock, he shudders, his breath catching in the kiss.   


You like how Hendery fits in your hand, so perfectly, and he gasps again, shivering as you pay special attention to the tip, your other hand dipping low to touch his balls, and with that you feel him hitting his climax, perhaps quicker than you expected. His cock twitches in your hand, and you feel the warm heat of his load shooting over your belly. 

“That was quick,” WinWin teases from behind you, still thrusting at his own pace. Your knees ache.  


Hendery flips him off, but moves back, falling back onto his hands and ass. He tucks himself away. “Alright, how long will you last? Huh?”

You can hear the grin in WinWin’s voice as he says, “You want to see?”

He pulls out of you, leaving your ass gaping, your body feeling suddenly so empty. You turn, and WinWin nods his head, his hands gently pressing you onto your back, the sun-warmed dock hot against your skin for a moment until you forget about it when WinWin grabs your thighs, pulling them apart just a bit wider, fingers skimming up your inner thigh, then he pulls your bikini bottoms aside even more.

You look up at him, see him haloed by sunlight as you’d likely appeared to Xiaojun earlier. 

And then he’s inside you, a long smooth thrust that feels so damn good. Your body shifts over the boards of the dock, the dry wood pricking against your skin.

“I swear, if I go home with a splinter in my ass, I’m breaking up with you, Dong Sicheng.”  


He chuckles, kissing along the line of your throat. “You’ll be fine.”

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” Xiaojun sighs, and you twist your head to see him still sitting there, splayed out in the sunlight, soft dick out, lips still wet from your pussy. He just looks at your tits, at how they bounce as WinWin thrusts into you. You wink at him, then turn your attention back to the man inside you.  


WinWin’s face is drawn into focus as he lowers himself onto his elbows over you, his bottom lip caught under his teeth. You loop your arms under his, your hands on his back, nails scratching along the perfect skin of his shoulders, and that just draws a hiss from him, a sharper thrust.

“Fuck, WinWin,” you gasp.   


It feels intimate, even out in the open with three others watching you from feet away. But it could be just the two of you, his face right before yours, his body pressed against your in all the ways, WinWin encompassing you entirely. Your body buzzes with a sweet energy, heat zipping under your skin, blushing over you.

He gathers you in his arms, thrusting into you with new speed. Your breasts press to his chest, your nails dig into his back, the boards of the dock prick your shoulders, but all of that dims in comparison to feeling WinWin cum for you, inside you. The warm spurts of him emptying himself, the half-swallowed sounds of pleasure he doesn’t allow himself to make.

He sinks down over you and you don’t cum again, but the nice buzzy feeling that rolls through you is good enough.

After another moment of this, you feel his lips on your shoulder, soft kisses, and then suddenly he pushes upright, and flips backwards off the end of the dock into the deeper water at the end. The splash soaks over you, and you sit up, laughing and looking down at the froth of the water where he’s just disappeared. Xiaojun and Hendery come closer too, looking over the edge of the dock, as WinWin surfaces.

He pushes his hair back from his face, treading water. 

“Feeling reenergized?” You ask.  


He nods, and swims for the ladder on the side, tugging himself up, and he sits down beside you, shakes his head and runs his fingers back through his hair. He looks happy, relaxed.

You look around at all of them. They all look happy and relaxed, bare-faced, and natural. Even Taeyong, who you feel ashamed to admit that you forgot about in the lust-driven moments before. He smiles lazily, watching the four of you.

“Hey! Are you all ready?” Comes the distant shout of their manager from a spot where the beach turns into paved road.   


Xiaojun twists to look, wiping at his mouth, tugging his shorts back into place, making himself look like he didn’t just have sex. Hendery ducks in quickly to press a final kiss to your lips before turning and jogging toward their manager. WinWin lingers, tugging your bikini back into place, his hands lingering on your breasts, caressing your skin, his lips at the nape of your neck as he ties the bow perfectly.

Taeyong stands just a few feet away, leaning against a post, arms folded. You pout at him even as WinWin slips his hand into yours and starts walking with you. You reach out to Taeyong as you pass, and he grins his precious crooked grin, eyes sparkling in a way that makes your belly flop, his hand slips into yours also.

“Sorry you weren’t involved in that,” you apologize.  


Taeyong scoffs. “Don’t worry about it. You know you don’t always have to take every single one of us just because we’re there, right? I feel like we’ve definitely had this discussion before.”

“Because we have,” WinWin says. He kisses the side of your head, unknots his fingers from yours. “It’s just as nice to watch you as it is to be with you.”

The three of you trudge across the sand, pausing only to gather your towels and the bag you’d brought along, and then you all pile back into the van. Their manager looks you all over, his gaze settling on you for just a second longer before he looks ahead at the road and starts up the van. 

While the others arrange themselves inside, you and Taeyong stand outside, listening to the Chinese members bickering with each other. You rest your head on Taeyong’s shoulder, and you whisper quietly to him, “I do still want you. Like, I’m not entirely satisfied until you’re all satisfied.”

Taeyong waits until the van’s lurched into motion, until Hendery’s commandeered the AUX cord, and then he buries his fingers inside you in the backseat, your head pillowed on his shoulder, his fingers gentle and so good, carrying you into one weak orgasm and then another, before your thighs close around his hand and you press a whine into his skin. 

He kisses your head. “Trust me, baby, I’m satisfied,” he whispers, and he slides his hand from your lap, wiping his fingers off on the sandy towel at his feet.

Maybe you and Jungwoo and Doyoung had gotten into the secret stash of wine Johnny kept in his room. Maybe. 

And _maybe_ a little wine drunk and in very good moods, you were having an impromptu dance party down in the living room.

Doyoung laughed from the sofa, still cradling his glass of wine, watching as you and Jungwoo danced together. Jungwoo was shirtless, wearing just a pair of boxer shorts. You weren’t dressed in much more--only a tshirt you’d borrowed from Ten and a pair of tiny shorts underneath. 

Jungwoo was feeling himself, giggling and bursting into loud laughter, wiggling and waving his body to the music. You tried to mirror his moves, but more often than not you were collapsing into laughter, only just able to stay up on your own two feet. 

You’ve just stepped forward to grab onto Jungwoo’s waist, pulling your bodies together so you can rise onto your toes to kiss him, when the door to the house opens and Johnny walks inside. At first he thinks nothing of you and Jungwoo dancing together in the living room, thinks nothing of Doyoung watching you both with a big grin. It’s not until his eyes land on the wine that he pauses.

He opens his mouth, and you quickly slip away from Jungwoo, dancing over to Johnny with a pretty grin on your face, invitingly reaching out for him. “Johnny,” you sing his name, “Come dance. We got into your wine, but only because there was none anywhere else, and it’s rainy and we didn’t want to go out, and we promised we weren’t going to drink it all and we’ll replace it.” You twist your arms around his neck, bounce on your toes and lay on all of your charm. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Johnny’s hand rests against the small of your back. “Kinda wish you’d invited me to the party.”  


“You can still come.” You sway. “Have a drink. Relax. Dance. Even Doyoung’s dancing with us.”  


You break away from Johnny, slipping and sliding across the floor, nearly careening into Doyoung’s lap, but he reaches up and catches you before you even fall. You take his hands and tug, pulling Doyoung up onto his feet, dragging him to dance with you and Jungwoo. Johnny settles down into Doyoung’s abandoned spot, takes the glass of wine (also formerly Doyoung’s) and finishes it in one go. 

Johnny grabs the phone, switches the music, the beat of the new song is sexier, and you grin, twist your arms around Doyoung’s neck as you sway to the beat. Jungwoo slides up behind you, his hands on your waist, grinding against you. 

Johnny pours himself another glass of wine, just observing.

Doyoung whines a little under his breath when you kiss at the exposed section of his chest where his shirt’s fallen open, and he tries to draw back from you, his gaze flicking to the other two. You don’t know when he got so shy. 

All the noise finally draws the attention of some of the others who’d been upstairs, and you watch as Mark comes down the stairs, looking at this collection of you all before he tromps the rest of the way down to join in. Johnny changes the music again, everyone pours themselves another drink, and you keep dancing.

You dance until a sleepy-eyed Chenle peers over the edge of the stairs, yawning, and asks for you all to quiet down.

Doyoung buries giggles in his hand, Mark barks out a laugh and ends up face-planting onto the sofa. Both of them are drunk, and it takes Johnny covering Doyoung’s mouth with his hand to get the younger of the two to stop laughing. 

“I’m going to take them to bed,” Johnny tells you. “Don’t drink the rest of the wine.” He tugs Doyoung and Mark onto their feet, pulls Doyoung’s arm around his shoulders, and guides both Doyoung and Mark up the stairs to their bedroom.  


Jungwoo steps closer to you again, pushes his hair back off his face, but it just flops back into his eyes. He looks tired, but still flushed from the exertion of the dancing and from the wine racing through his blood. 

The house has grown quiet around you. It no longer feels right to be noisy, so the next time you speak, it’s in a whisper.

“Are you hungry?” You start to walk toward the kitchen, pausing to wait for Jungwoo’s answer.   


He nods. “What are you going to make?”

You try to keep quiet as you dig through their cabinets and the fridge, looking for something for the two of you to snack on. After several minutes, you settle on ice cream, which you and Jungwoo share, digging it out of the container which you hold between yourselves as you sit on the floor back in the living room, the lights all turned off, but the TV is on, though the volume is so low that you can’t hear it hardly at all. It’s mostly just providing light.

The sweetness of the ice cream hits the spot, exactly what you’d been craving. But then you need something salty to balance it out, and Jungwoo leaves you there, and when he reappears he’s got a bag of potato chips, which he shares with you.

But soon you’ve had enough, can barely keep your eyes open.

“I’m going to bed.” You lean over and kiss him goodnight, push to your feet, and wobble unbalanced toward the stairs.  


“Goodnight!” Jungwoo’s whisper carries across the room. He looks at the TV and raises the volume a little bit.  


You can still hear the TV, just barely audible, when you reach the top floor, when you step into Taeil’s room. He’s already asleep, but he stirs when the door opens, light streaking across the room. 

“Hmm?” He squints at you.   


“Sorry, it’s just me.” You tell him. You tiptoe across the room, crawl into bed, picking your way across the vast expanse of this bed (overlarge when it’s just the two of you in it), and at last you curl up beside Taeil. He yawns and sinks back into his pillow, eyes already closed, breath level, back asleep.  


You wish you could fall asleep so easily. Even though you were tired downstairs, your heavy eyes trying to fall shut, now that you’re here in the soft warmth and comfort of the bed in the wonderfully dark room, you’re more wide awake than ever. 

Maybe it’s the sugar from the ice cream. Maybe it’s the faint glow that you can barely catch except out of the corner of your eye, radiating from the glow-in-the-dark dildo that Ten bought a few weeks back. But you can’t sleep and your mind races.

Two rooms over you hear the dull murmur of voices, and you know it’s probably Jaehyun and Johnny. Taeyong’s been out all night. Jungwoo’s still downstairs. Doyoung and Mark didn’t look like they would last long when Johnny lugged them upstairs, and Yuta had gone to bed hours ago with a headache. Everyone else’s rooms were on the other two floors, and the members of WayV weren’t even home at all. Downstairs you can hear the voices of some of the Dream members.

You feel the space all around you, so empty even with Taeil’s body heat right there beside you. You remember the times that all the spaces of this bed were filled with bodies. The time that the twelve of your boyfriends (because it was before Xiaojun and Hendery were a part of this) slept in the bed and on the floor, all of them hanging around because they just wanted to be close to you.

You’d managed to fall asleep then, but you’d been exhausted from the sex.

Now you toss and turn.

Taeil mumbles something one time when you turn over, his hand drifting over toward you as if to comfort you, but his fingers just barely brush your thigh.

You sigh.

In the darkness, you lie there with your eyes open, and before your eyes memories surface, mixing with fantasies, playing out before your eyes like twisted daydreams painted on the ceiling. Memories in this bed. 

Taeil waking you with open-mouthed kisses, rolling you under him when neither of you were fully awake. Johnny letting you stuff him into a pair of your panties and paint his lips with lipstick again, letting you hump him until he came in the panties, then riding him until he cried from the overstimulation, before he made you swear not to tell the others about it.

You remembered Taeyong making out with Ten, both of them rolling around in the sheets with you and Kun. Yuta and WinWin and Lucas fucking you between them, taking all three of them inside you at once, so that you legitimately couldn’t walk for the rest of that day and then part of the next one. You remember a time when, left alone together all day, Doyoung had sadistically tied you to the bed, giving you water to drink and drink and drink until you felt ready to burst, and he teased you with a vibrator he’d borrowed from Yuta’s collection, only untying you when you were crying and had let a few drops of piss spill; he didn’t want you to dirty the bed, just wanted to see you desperate for it.

Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Xiaojun, Hendery. Fantasies with all of them. The pleasure blurs together, the different scenarios twist in your mind until you can’t remember if it was Jaehyun that dressed you up in a little schoolgirl outfit and had you beg him for forgiveness since you were such a slut, or if that was Mark or Hendery.

All you know is that before long, you’re not only restless, you’re horny.

You groan. Taeil stirs again, once more reaching a comforting hand that lands on your thigh. High on your thigh.

You want to touch yourself, but it seems silly to just get off on your own fingers when there’s various boys in this house that you know would gladly get you off right then and there.

“Taeil?” You whisper, just testing.

He huffs, but doesn’t really give much more of a response. 

You consider taking his hand, guiding it higher, inside your shorts, using his fingers to get yourself off. But that doesn’t seem right. Not with him. You know Johnny wouldn’t mind, nor would Doyoung. But Taeil always seem to savor watching you get off, loves the sight of you growing close to orgasm almost more than the act of giving you an orgasm.

Just as you’re getting desperate, thinking of pulling yourself from bed to see if Jaehyun and Johnny are still awake and would fuck you, the door of the room opens quietly. 

All of the lights outside in the house have been extinguished, so you can’t really see which of the boys is coming inside, not until he’s sliding into bed, not until he’s almost right in front of you.

You can smell the potato chips on his breath. Not the most appealing scent honestly, but you didn’t brush your teeth before falling into this bed either, so you’re sure your breath smells just as bad. 

“Jungwoo,” you whine, “I can’t sleep. And I’ve been thinking and thinking, and now I’m horny. Taeil’s asleep.”

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Jungwoo asks with a teasing lilt, just as quietly so as to not disturb Taeil. “Maybe I’m tired. Maybe I just came in here to get a good sleep without Johnny and Jaehyun keeping me awake with their music.”  


You whine, grasping his hand, pulling it between your legs like you’d wanted to do with Taeil. Playfully, he pulls his hand away again. Desperate, you squirm, pushing your shorts down, kicking them off to the foot of the bed, and you spread your legs, again trying to bring Jungwoo’s hand to your pussy. He kisses your forehead.

You think he’s about to tell you to knock it off, that he really just wants to sleep, but within a second you’re nearly blinded by a white light, the sudden illumination of his phone’s flashlight. 

Taeil groans and rolls over so his back is to you, but still seems to be deep asleep. Jungwoo dims the brightness just a little as he pushes the covers down enough that your bare, wet pussy is visible to the room.

Feeling his gaze on you makes you feel so good, you abandon the hesitation of touching yourself earlier, and you move your fingers down through your wetness. 

Jungwoo hums, pleased. “Should I take a video of you like this? Send it to the others to show them what they’re really missing? Huh?” His voice is very playful, subtly dominant. He’s not really asking you for permission, he’s probably already filming, and you love that. A thrill zips through your bones at the thought of Jungwoo filming you masturbating, of Jungwoo sending it to the others, showing them what they could have had.

“Go on.” Jungwoo tells you. “Touch yourself.”  


So you really do, rubbing your fingers against your pussy, plunging them inside you, dragging your fingers over your clit. Jungwoo shifts beside you, holding the phone on you, moving the phone closer when you plunge your middle two fingers inside you. A moan spills from your lips.

“Shh,” Jungwoo kisses you quiet again. “Don’t wake up Taeil hyung.”   


You just spread your legs a little more, and Jungwoo holds the phone steady on you. Your palm brushes against your clit with each deep thrust of your fingers, and it doesn’t take you long before you’re cumming, hips lifting off the bed, teeth digging into your bottom lip, your chest heaving.

Jungwoo hasn’t yet finished filming when you reach over grab the phone from him, turn the camera on him, and you say, “Come on, your turn, Jungwoo.”

He looks at your for a few moments but then he reaches down, palming his bulge, rolling his hips up into his hand, the waistband of his boxers drawing lower and lower with each roll of his hips. When the tip of his cock is fully exposed, Jungwoo pushes the elastic band down below his balls, exposing his dick to the camera’s light. You and the camera watch as Jungwoo runs his hand over his length.

You watch and then distractedly reach out to touch his chest, his abs, trail a finger along his cock. He pumps his hand slowly, alternating between looking at you and looking at the back of his eyelids, because as the pleasure builds his eyes flutter shut. You love watching him like this, the flush of pink that spreads over his chest and his cheeks, the way that his arms and his chest flex, his cock dripping against his belly.

“Mm, I’m gonna cum,” Jungwoo groans.  


You move, straddling him quickly, and the very instant that you guide Jungwoo’s cock inside you, he cums. You ride him as he continues cumming, filling you with his load, and when you drop the phone from loosening fingers, Jungwoo picks it up and points it at you.

You slip backward off his cock, filling your pussy with your fingers again, his cum squishing out between your fingers, and you drop your head back, fingering yourself with Jungwoo’s cum. This time when you cum, your whole body twitches, thighs closing around your hand, but Jungwoo pushes your legs apart again, bringing the phone closer so the camera can really get a look at the mess of your cum and his between your legs. 

“I think the others will like this,” Jungwoo says. “You’re so hot, baby.”   


You sink back down into the bed, onto your side, and curl up against Jungwoo’s shoulder, both of you gazing into the brightness of the phone screen as Jungwoo scrolls through the video as a quick rewatch, and then as you watch him add it into the groupchat for all your other boyfriends to see, just as he’d said he would.

And then he tosses his phone aside. You hear it bounce and tumble off the edge of the bed onto the floor, but then the room is dark, and you tug the shirt you’re wearing back down to cover all your bits, Jungwoo brings the sheets up to cover your both, and then you try, once more, to fall asleep.

But it’s still difficult to sleep. You could hear Jungwoo struggling to sleep also, both of you laying there in quiet, until Jungwoo breaks the silence.

“Do you want to hear a secret?” Jungwoo whispers to you in the pitch blackness of the large bedroom on the top floor.  


Taeil’s asleep on your other side, his quiet breathing was previously the only sound to be heard in the room. Although occasionally competitive cries of the Dream members could be heard carrying up from downstairs.

You curl toward Jungwoo. “What secret?”

His hand, warm palm and gentle-fingered, touches your cheek, brushing loose strands of hair away from your neck and cheek. His pinky grazes your throat. For a long few moments, he doesn’t say a word, he just looks at you in the dark, not that either of you can see much of each other. Very little light seeps into the room, so each of you is barely more than a black shape in the bed. But Jungwoo looks at you as if he can see every inch of you in beautiful, radiant light.

And with the way that he’s touching you, maybe he can. Mapping out your body through touch. 

You bring a hand to his face, fingertips against his cheek. “What’s the secret?”

“I love you,” Jungwoo tells you, his voice entirely soft and quiet, no louder than the sound of skin brushing over the sheets.   


“Is that a secret?” You ask, pressing your forehead to his.   


“I really, really love you.”   


You push your fingers through the back of Jungwoo’s hair. “I really, really love you too.” 

He presses his face into the place between your neck and your shoulder, his lips on your throat, and you let him kiss and suck lightly until you just drift off to sleep.

When you wake the next morning, there’s a weight on your chest. When you open your eyes, you find that it’s Taeil’s head.  


You’re alone together in the bed. The sheets are rumpled where Jungwoo had slept. Now, morning light streams through the window, filling the room with a gray light, providing enough that when you look at Taeil you can make out all the tiny details, his eyelashes, the shadow of stubble on his upper lip, and when you touch a finger so gently to his eyelid, Taeil smiles.

“Good morning,” you whisper.

“Morning.” His voice is a rasp of sleep, but you know he’s been awake for a little while. “I wondered how long you were going to sleep.”

“You were _out_ last night,” you murmur, running your fingers through Taeil’s hair.   


“I know.” He turns his face against your skin, pressing a kiss. “I saw the video, courtesy of Jungwoo, of course. I don’t know how I slept through that. Why didn’t you wake me?”  


Tapping a fingertip against his nose, you say, “You were sleeping. I was going to wake you, but then Jungwoo came in.”

“I’m not sleeping now.” He lifts his head and grins at you.  


You laugh, touch your fingers to his cheek, push him away. “All of you boys are so horny.”

“Oh, we are?” Taeil slides up, hovering over you. “As if you don’t start dripping the moment we touch you? As if you don’t cry and beg and whine for cock, open your every hole to us?”   


You know he’s right, but you don’t want to admit it. So instead you kiss him. Taeil melts against you, softens the kiss, and you feel him press against you, though when he enters you, you wrinkle your nose a little because you feel a bit gross from the feel of Jungwoo’s dried cum on your thighs. 

You open up for Taeil when he licks inside your mouth. 

It’s very gentle and lazy when he fits inside you. Just lazy morning sex, slow kissing and bodies rolling together. You whisper to each other, sweet nothings, moans and praises, and Taeil’s mouth fixes to your chest, pulling sighs of his name from your lips.

He cums when you do, maybe a second before, but it’s really together, Taeil flooding your body with the warmth and pleasure. And he kisses you afterwards as he rocks his hips shallowly inside you, getting the most out of your orgasms there. 

You press your hands to his cheeks, holding his mouth against yours, loving the simplicity and the loveliness of the moment. 

“I love you,” you sigh.  


Taeil presses his forehead to yours and tells you just the same.

A loud burst of noise from downstairs draws your attention away from this little world with Taeil. You look at the bedroom door which is opened just a crack, and more noise spills in. 

Taeil turns your face back to him, fingertips light on your jaw. He kisses you briefly but sweetly. “We should probably go see what that’s about.”

You have to dig out your shorts from where they’d become buried at the very foot of the bed, wiggle into them, and then you and Taeil head downstairs. And you freeze on the stairs looking at the chaos of having what appears to be most members of NCT gathered in the living room. Taeil quickly goes to join the number, and you just watch on from above, hesitant to join in.

The WayV members must have just returned. You see their bags piled just inside the house, still dressed like they’ve been traveling. Some of the Dreamies are still in pajamas, hair all sleep-mussed. Jaemin sits curled on the sofa beside Doyoung and Jaehyun, drinking coffee while Doyoung sits there looking like he would much rather still be in bed. 

When you do drift down the stairs, that’s where you sit, squeezing yourself between Jaehyun and Doyoung. Jaemin looks at you, raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say a word as he turns back to look up at Haechan.

Jaehyun smiles and presses a hand to the top of your head, moving it down, trying to smooth your hair. “You have sex hair,” he explains. “Also there’s a massive hickey on your throat.” He touches it. “Is that from Jungwoo or Taeil hyung?”

You flush, embarrassed, but rest your head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder, choosing not to answer him.  


He keeps his fingers on your neck, stroking the marks left by Jungwoo and Taeil. Across the room, Lucas catches your eye before his gaze drops to Jaehyun’s fingers and the hickey beneath. And then his attention slowly pans over to Jungwoo, then he turns back to Kun and says something that you can’t hear. 

Your stomach growls then, loud enough to catch Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jaemin, and Mark’s attention. You sink into Jaehyun and cover your stomach as if to muffle the sound. But then it comes again, louder.

“Hungry?” Jaehyun teases, covering your hand with his.   


“Maybe a little.” You mumble, pushing off of his lap. You can feel multiple sets of eyes following you to the kitchen. Yuta’s standing in there, AirPods in, scrubbing at a pan with an irritated look on his face, but when you come to stand beside him, he flashes a smile at you, and takes one AirPod out, offering it to you. You stand side-by-side for a while, listening together to his music while you prepare some food for yourself and enjoy it. 

Some of the others come into join you too. It’s a roar of noise and laughter, overlapping stories, calls for your attention, your boyfriends offering you food while others steal some from right in front of you, and Johnny offers to make mimosas, but you pass on the offer and just take orange juice. It’s apparently bottomless mimosas, because before long Taeyong’s giggling into his glass, a blush high on his cheeks, Ten’s handling it a bit better, but Johnny’s already pouring him another glass, filling your orange juice glass up for about the fifth time as well.

Xiaojun walks into the room, and when you glance over at him, you catch a glimpse of the time in the display on the microwave. It’s already noon. You jump up to leave the room.

“Woah, where are you going, Cinderella?” Johnny asks, taking your hand, trying to pull you back into his lap.   


You pull your hand away. “I'll be right back.”

“Okay, hurry.” He lifts his hand to thumb at the hickeys on your throat and collarbones. You kiss his hand before hurrying away.   


When you reach Taeil’s room upstairs, you dig through your bag, searching, but before you find what you’re looking for, you’re interrupted.

You don’t hear anyone come into the room, don’t realize you’re not alone until a pair of strong arms wraps around your waist, lifting you up and spinning you around. When the man holding you laughs, you realize it’s Lucas.

You squirm until he puts you down, but even then, he continues touching you, tracing his fingers around the marks left on your throat, everyone’s obsession for the day. 

"I’ve been thinking about you since I woke up.” Lucas tells you. “That video... shit, it was hot. All of it.”

You spin to face him, lift onto your tip toes and purse your lips at him. “What have you been thinking about? Show me?”

Lucas does. He pushes you backwards and you land on your back on the bed, bouncing slightly before he’s over you, roughly pulling down your shorts, and you lift your hips to help a little, but that just gives Lucas the opportunity to reach under you, take hold of your hips, and flip you over onto your belly. He doesn’t wait for you to settle, his fingers dig into your ass as he pulls your cheeks apart, and when he spits between your legs, you hide your face against your arms folded under your head. 

That’s hot as hell. 

His thumb rubs between your legs, spreading the spit over your pussy and your ass. He spits again and then presses two fingers right inside you.

“Shit, Lucas!” You drag yourself up the bed a little. The sudden intrusion of his fingers isn’t necessarily unwelcome or anything, it was just a little uncomfortable. Your body wasn’t totally prepared for it.  


But Lucas doesn’t let up, just begins scissoring his fingers inside you, and the next time you try to move, he reaches up and puts a hand on your shoulder. You go still even as he hooks his fingers inside you and lifts your hips off the bed. 

There’s a sweet burn racing through your veins. So often the boys are gentle with you, even when you’re fucking several of them at once, none of them really get rough with you, and sometimes that’s exactly what you need.

Like now.

Lucas pulls his fingers out of you, and you cry out as the sting of his hand swings down against your ass. Your hips drop back to the mattress, your hands scratch across the sheets seeking for something to hold onto.

“So pretty like this,” Lucas groans. You hear the zip of his pants coming down. Your pussy throbs and your whole body is thrumming with desire. Your legs try to spread to invite him in more, but his thighs are still pinning you in place on either side. “God, bet your cunt is nice and wet, still got some of Taeil hyung and Jungwoo hyung’s cum inside you? Sopping wet, messy cunt open and ready for me?”  


You whimper and try to lift your ass, but Lucas spanks you again. The shudder from his hand rattles through you, sending a wet lurch through your belly, blooming hot in your core.

Lucas grabs your hands, gathering them together behind your back. You hiss in pain at the twist, but it’s fine really, you like it. You don’t even mind when he presses down on your wrists into your lower back, just squirm as it compresses your belly, and suddenly you’re aware of the need inside you, more than just the lust.

His hand snaps against your ass once more, and then, in one smooth move, Lucas thrusts his cock inside you. A hard, rocky thrust, a rapid return a second later. Your toes curl and you moan loudly in pleasure, “Lucas!”

He presses low over you, as deep inside you as he can be, and his mouth is right beside your ear as he says, “Can you feel it, baby? That flutter in your belly? Johnny just kept filling your glass up, didn’t he? I thought you would stop him at some point, but you just kept drinking it all as if you knew I would follow you up here. Do you feel that need? Do you need to potty, baby girl?”

You hide your face in the sheets, but Lucas’s fingers curl in your hair, turning your head to the side so he can see your pretty face. You moan. “Yeah, I need to, Lucas.”

He rocks his hips again, and the tingle in your belly increases. “Well, I want you to hold it, okay? Hold it until you can’t anymore.” You nod. Lucas lifts away from your back, still rocking his hips against yours, filling you with his cock completely with each thrust. He braces one arm beside you, holding himself up, the other returns to your hands, caught between his belly and your lower back. He knots his fingers with yours even as he starts fucking you harder.

Each press of his cock inside you sends a tingle through your belly, you can feel your bladder growing tighter, the urge to pee stronger and stronger the closer Lucas drives you to your orgasm. Small whimpers and whines, cries of pleasure and pain and slight embarrassment fall from your lips. The sound of your pussy, so wet around him, squishing wetly with each thrust, sounds loud in the room.

“Fuck, babe, you’re clenching around me.” Lucas brings his hand down against your ass again.   


And then he pulls out of you.

“Lucas!” You start to turn over, groaning, reaching to pull him back into you.   


But you freeze. Lucas kneels up, tugs his shirt up over his head, and he reaches for your shirt too. The second you’re free of it, Lucas shoves you back onto your front, his fingers dive into your hair, and he _tugs_. Pain lances through your scalp, and you cry out.

That sound seems to encourage Lucas.

He fucks you with renewed vigor, the thrusts so harsh you can barely catch your breath, and it hurts so good, you just want to cum, to just touch your clit to get off a little faster, but Lucas has wrapped your wrists in his long fingers again.

Lucas loosens that hold for just a moment, sliding his hand under your stomach, and for a brief, happy moment, you think that maybe he’s heard your thoughts and he’s going to touch your clit. But instead he just presses his hand up over your bladder.

“Come on, babe. Let go for me.”

So, with his hand creating pressure on your bladder and his cock doing the same, your eyes roll, heat sweeps through your body, and with it, a release of tension all throughout your body.

You’re cumming and pissing, squirting over the sheets, clenching and fluttering around Lucas as his rough thrusting continues. His hand covers the back of your head, pressing your face into the bedsheets as you moan loud enough that everyone down on the ground floor of the house can probably hear you.

And then Lucas is cumming too, adding to all the sensations down there, your belly is so tight and warm and you feel full and gross and _good_. So good. He continues thrusting, your pussy overflows, the sheets are wet between your legs, and Lucas collapses over you, chest flat against your back, your hands joined with his crushed between your bodies.

You can’t catch your breath, even when you turn your face to the side. Your heart hammers in your chest, every inch of Lucas feels hot against your skin. The sheets feel soaked between your legs from yourself and Lucas. Thank God at some point Taeil had invested in a protective layer for his mattress, complaining that he wasn’t going to buy another mattress when this one got ruined by cum and sweat.  


Lucas’s breath hits the back of your neck, his cock still weakly leaking inside you. Your eyes flutter shut. That was too much. 

His fingers brush your cheek, your hairline, wiping back some of the sweaty strands of hair. His voice is gentle and quiet when he asks, “Are you okay? You did so good, babe. You’re wonderful.” He kisses the curve of your shoulder, and you lean into the press of his lips. “We made a little bit of a mess. Do you want to move?”

Lucas pushes up then on his hands, and you let out a breathy noise of displeasure when he pulls out of you, and you feel your pussy clenching, the mess inside leaking out to add to the disastrous sheets. Your legs tremble even as you’re just laying there.

“C’mon.” Lucas scoops you into his arms, carries you away from the bed, into the bathroom.   


This part is familiar. Lucas and you have spent many times in a bathroom--in the shower, the bath, fucking in front of the mirror, satisfying his (and Doyoung’s) piss kink. But Lucas sits you now on the back edge of the large jacuzzi tub in Taeil’s bathroom. Your back leans up against the wall, helping balance you as Lucas steps away and disappears from the room for a handful of minutes. You can hear him stripping the sheets in the bedroom, hear him leave the room and tromp down the stairs to the laundry room on the floor below.

You look across the room and catch sight of yourself reflected in the mirror.

Your throat is a ravaged mess of hickies from Jungwoo and Taeil, and now from Lucas also. You look totally fucked out.

Lucas returns, climbing carefully into the jacuzzi so he can kneel between your legs. He’s gentle as he presses your knees apart, as he wipes at the mess on your thighs and leaking out of you. Lucas takes care of you now, at first quietly cleaning you up, but once the tub fills with warm water, he brings you down into the water to lean your back against his chest, and he speaks now, softly, and you talk until the steam ceases to rise from the surface of the water, and the tub cools.

You talk about an odd dream that Lucas had recently. You talk about a drama you’ve been watching. Lucas listens and offers advice as you complain about a few of your coworkers and the unfairness of your boss. Lucas talks about the upcoming schedule that’s going to keep all of the members busy, so busy that you already know you won’t be able to come over or hang out with any of them.

You hate to leave the house, to head back to your place, but you have to work the next morning, and you know if you stay at the house for much longer, you’ll be dragged into something that will make going into work in the morning nearly impossible. As it is, when you’re fully dressed once more so you can walk out the door, your legs still feel a little wobbly. 

You go around and kiss each of your boyfriends goodbye and goodnight. Heading home feels so lonely, and there’s an odd tension in your belly as you pass through the door.

At the end of another long week, working long hours at work, suffering longer hours without getting the chance to see your boyfriends, all you wanted was to just relax with them.

When you get to the house, the Dreamies appear to be the only ones there. They’ve taken over the sofas and the kitchen, and they all wave when you walk in and greet you, but it’s Jisung that points upstairs and says, “Everyone’s out right now. Taeyong hyung just got back from the studio, though.”

You climb the stairs up to the top floor, and when you open the door into Taeyong’s room, you find that he’s slumped down in his bed, eyes drooping heavily as he scrolls through his phone. He startles a little when you walk inside, but then he scoots aside, clearing some room for you to fit beside him in the narrow bed.

You fit snugly into his side, resting your head on his shoulder, your arm draped over his stomach. You can tell Taeyong’s in a quieter, more pensive mood. He doesn’t really say anything at all to you, and you don’t mind. You just want to relax.

But it takes only a few more moments for you to realize that Taeyong’s seeking relaxation too, though relaxation of a different sort.

He shifts, hips rolling up just a little under the bedsheets, and one of his hands drifts down, resting over the sheets. It takes just another moment longer for you to realize his hand isn’t just resting there. He’s trying to subtly massage his erection. You tilt your head to look up at his face, and Taeyong murmurs something quiet that sounds sort of like an apology, though you don’t know why.

“Taeyong, do you want some help with that?” You ask as you start to scoot lower on the bed, start to move the sheets away from his body.  


“No, you don’t have to. I’m just... I’ve been spending a lot of time at the studio lately, stressful stuff, but tonight I’m just tense and horny. It’s nothing I can’t take care of.” 

He tries to get you to come back up to rest your head on his shoulder again, but you shake your head, and tell him, “I want to help.”

Taeyong drops his head back to the pillow. “Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure,” you say, “would I be doing this?” You’ve pulled away the covers, and now your tuck your fingertips under the elastic band of his underwear. “None of you have ever made me do anything I didn’t want to. And right now, Taeyong, I just want to help you relax and cum.”  


He opens his mouth as if to say something, but what it is you don’t find out. His words cut off with a gasp as you stroke your fingers over the bulge in the front of his underwear and drop a kiss to his stomach. His phone falls to the side as you kiss lower, as you draw his underwear down to reveal his tip.

The salty taste of his precum stains your tongue, and the sweet sounds he make fill your ears. You kiss the pretty pink head before parting your lips and taking Taeyong into your mouth. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong groans. His hands fall to your hair, fingers pulling your hair gently back from your face, lacing through it to hold the hair back. You take him further, taking it slow, and Taeyong just strokes your hair, making such beautiful sounds when you swallow around him, when you start bobbing your head.   


You suck him off with dedication and attention, forgetting everything but Taeyong’s cock. It feels nice, at the end of this long day, to just let your mind go a little numb, and to just suck dumbly on his cock. 

So lost are you in it, that you don’t hear the soft knock on the door. You don’t register it until Taeyong’s speaking, his fingers tightening slightly in your hair.

You open your eyes and look up, but you don’t cease sucking. Doyoung stands amused in the doorway, his eyes on you. “Sorry for interrupting. It was nothing, I’ll leave you to it.” And he backs out of the room, but lingers for a moment with his hand on the door handle before he lets it fall shut behind him.

You pull off Taeyong then, pouting a little. 

Taeyong reaches forward, rubs his thumb over your bottom lip, smearing some of the spit around. “You’re a mess. But still so pretty. How did I ever get lucky enough to have someone like you in my life?”

You smile and shrug. “Fate, I guess.”

Taeyong returns the smile. “Must be. Come here.”

He touches just underneath your chin with his finger, drawing you closer and closer into a kiss. 

It’s a wet, somewhat sloppy kiss. It doesn’t last long before you’re breaking it to move back down to his lap. This time you hold yourself up on your elbows as you take Taeyong down in one push. Your nose dips into the hair around the base of his cock, and you swallow, trying your best to not choke around him.

When Taeyong touches you, just a hand light on the back of your neck, it’s not to guide you, just a reassuring touch for both of you, a way for you to be able to tell when he’s getting close based on the way that his fingers exert pressure there. 

You jerk your fingers up to meet your lips, and Taeyong moans, biting at his lip in an effort to keep a little more quiet. But you want to hear him, so you slow down and lift your gaze to meet his heavily-lidded one. He gets the message, releasing his bottom lip, letting free his moans and swears.

“Fuck, baby.” He groans, and his hips jolt up into your mouth. “I want to cum. D’you want me to cum in your mouth, pretty girl?”

In answer, you open your mouth, holding out your tongue, and that’s what does it for him. Taeyong cums in stripes, and you manage to catch most of it on your tongue, tapping his tip against your bottom lip, and then just sucking once more at his tip just for good measure. He shivers then, sensitive, and you sit up and swallow for him. 

You show off your tongue to him afterwards, and Taeyong’s hand, still placed on the back of your neck, tugs a little. You sink down beside him again, back to the position you were in earlier before you noticed his boner. Except now, you kiss him.

Instantly, Taeyong reaches for you, his hand trying to slide between your thighs.

“No.” You break the kiss, shaking your head. Taeyong’s hand pulls back just as quick as he’d started trying to touch you. He looks confused, so you explain, “I’m good. Really, Tae. I just want to relax. Today at work sucked. And I’ve missed you all.”   


Taeyong pats your hair, and you lower your head once more to his shoulder. “Want to tell me about it?”

So you do just that. Taeyong listens patiently as you vent about your day, and then about the past few days. He listens until you drift off to sleep, and then he follows after.

You’re not really sure how much later it is when you wake, but it’s still nighttime. The room is completely dark. You can hear at least one of the other three Taeyong shares this room with is in the room, snoring. Taeyong’s rolled away from you in his sleep, now on his side facing away from you, which is fortunate so you don’t have to untangle yourself from him when you crawl out of bed to go get a drink.

The house is mostly quiet, although there is the faintest buzz of activity somewhere, but you can’t tell from what room or which floor even that it’s coming from. The living room is quiet although there are several boys asleep on the sofa’s, the TV is frozen on Netflix’s menu screen, the light filling the whole room, and revealing, as you step toward the kitchen, that you’re certainly not the only person in the house awake.

Kun’s standing there in the kitchen with his back to you, a hood pulled up, and big headphones on as he stirs his tea. You wouldn’t necessarily know it was him if it wasn’t for his humming.

You slide up behind him, slip your arms around his sides, and reach up to tug on his hoodie strings. He jumps and swears, and then starts whining in Chinese, and he pouts adorably as you extract yourself from around him. He turns to face you at last. 

“What are you still doing up?” He asks, lifting the cup of tea to his lips.   


“I just woke up again. I was with Taeyong, but I woke up thirsty. Why are you still up?” You skirt around him to grab a glass from the cabinet, and you fill it with water.  


Kun looks so soft right then when you glance sideways at him. All soft in his overlarge hoodie and flannel sleep pants, wreathed in a halo of steam from his hot tea and the dim light coming from the living room. His face glows with some energy that you can’t identify, and his cheeks are a little rounder at the moment, and you hope he keeps the weight there, because you love it.

“I was working on something.” Kun sits his cup down between you. “Composing. But Lucas just came home with Hendery from God knows where. Why they can’t go be noisy in some other room, I don’t know. So I came down here for a break. Do you want to hear it?”  


He pulls off his headphones, offering them to you. 

You sip at your water as you wait for him to start playing his composition. It starts slowly, quietly, but quickly it mounts into a harmonious melody with so many different parts all revolving around this base that weaves constantly throughout the song. All of the other parts complement it perfectly, coming and going. You think it’s over as the music begins to fade, but when you reach up to remove the headphones, Kun reaches up to still your hands. 

The music swells again, first one instrument returning and then another and another. It’s beautiful, and as you look into Kun’s eyes while listening, you can see the creative energy alive in his eyes, the story playing behind his eyes, and you think you get it. This composition, what it means to him. 

All too soon, the music ends. Cut off suddenly, but it doesn’t sound like an end, just the point to which Kun has managed to reach. 

His hands fall away from yours, and he smiles as he drinks in the expression on your face. You slip the headphones down around your neck, and Kun looks away at last, almost as if shy about what you might now say. So he reaches for his cup of tea and attempts to drown himself in it. As if that will keep you from attempting to articulate your thoughts on the composition.

“Kun, what the fuck?” Your voice is light, filled with awe, and you clasp one of his hands between both of yours.   


He raises an eyebrow, drinking slowly from the cup.

“Kun, I don’t even know what to say. That was beautiful!” You bring his hand between yours up to your lips, and you kiss his fingers in a way that makes him laugh. “The talent! Seriously, Qian Kun, you’re my favorite composer. Beethoven, who? Blessed hands by the gods of music!” You give his fingers a few more kisses.  


“Stop!” He laughs, but he doesn’t try to pull his hand away. He just smiles goofily at you dropping kisses over his hand. “And if you think my hands deserve kisses for creating it, then what should I give you for being the inspiration?”  


He frees his hand from yours, and then suddenly he’s cupping your face between both of his hands, and he kisses you on the mouth. You stumble back, caught by surprise, and the edge of the countertop digs into your back. 

Kun kisses you softly, short pecks to your lips, and softer praises are spoken between each kiss, until at last he says, “You’re my muse.”

And then he steps back, leaving you feeling chilly. You reach quickly for him before he can move too far away. You loop your hands in the front pocket of his hoodie, hook your ankles together behind his back, reel Kun back in so quickly that it’s his turn to stumble. 

He catches himself with his hands pressed on either side of you to the cabinet just behind you. He laughs.

“You can’t just leave after saying something like that to me.” You say, “Not after kissing me like that either.”  


“No?” Kun teases, leaning in again, his lips so devastatingly close but still not close enough. “What should I do then, my muse?”

You hold your breath, waiting for him to make the move. 

When he touches you, you can almost hear his composition start playing in your head again. His fingertips light on your cheek, but blazing heat under your skin. The music crescendoes. 

You tilt your chin, closing the few notes of space between you.

The kiss grows hotter and hotter, your skin burning beneath your clothes, and Kun seems to read your mind, seeking to remedy that as he reaches for the hem of your top and starts to lift it up.

You jerk your hands where they’re still gripping his hoodie, and you pull back from the kiss. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Kun trails kisses along your jaw. “Finding more inspiration, my muse.”

“We can’t have sex right here,” you whisper, glancing around him toward the living room, all aglow in the light of the Netflix menu screen. From right here you can see possibly Haechan asleep on the sofa. The last thing you want is for any of the boys in there to wake up and see you and Kun. Thus far you’ve managed to keep the sexual aspects of your relationship out of sight of the members that aren’t involved, and you’d like to keep it that way.   


“Okay.” Kun kisses your neck. “Come upstairs with me?”  


Someone in the living room stirs as you and Kun go by. You’re laughing and clinging to each other, and Kun keeps trying to kiss you even as you climb the stairs. It’s only when you’ve actually reached the room that he shares with Ten and Lucas that you finally let him really kiss you again.

Ten’s asleep in a strange position--one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the thin light of the stringlights they’ve hung up around the room, his legs bent up and one ankle folded over the other knee, but he’s clearly out for the night. Lucas and Hendery appear to have gone over to the other bedroom on this floor. 

When Kun tumbles you into his bed, you laugh and squeal in delight, dragging Kun down into a kiss. Hands wander, clothes vanish. Even as you kiss him and thoroughly enjoy everything that’s happening, there’s a small guilty voice in the back of your mind, speaking Taeyong’s name and repeating his offer from just hours ago that you’d turned down.

But that was then. That was before your nap. Before you heard Kun’s composition.

You brush the thought away and fall entirely into these moments with Kun.

When you’re laid bare on his bed, Kun spreads kisses over the length of your body, murmuring praises and repeatedly calling you his muse, and that really and truly gets you so hot. Soon you’re squirming from a combination of his praises and the proximity of his kisses to your pussy.

You feel the traces of his lips burning over your breasts, down your stomach, over your thighs, and a different heat burns between your legs, the need for him there. But Kun resists the temptation of your soft sighs, the lifting of your hips. 

He tuts at you, skirts his kisses sideways to your hip to trail back down to your thigh, skipping where you want him most. 

“So cruel,” you hiss.

Kun shakes his head and nips lightly at your outer thigh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

And then he sits back on his heels and looks down at you, your bare beautiful body under the golden glow of the string lights. “God, we’re really all so lucky to have you, you know?”

You feel a warm flush, different from the heat coursing through the rest of your body, rising to your face. “Taeyong said something similar earlier. Which is crazy, to me. Do you know how long I’ve considered myself to be beyond lucky to have any of you in my life? And the fact that I’ve got all of you? It’s beyond anything that I ever imagined. And all because I got caught in a rainstorm one night and happened to be passing by at the exact moment that Mark came outside, that we happened to run into each other.”

“Fate,” Kun says.   


“There’s a million billion moments that led me to be exactly right here.” You find yourself whispering these words, like they’re a secret, but they’re not. “Right here. With you.”  


Kun nods, and he moves in closer, he sinks in between your legs, his hips line with yours. “You’re right. You could be with Taeyong still right now. You could be out with Jaehyun, or with Yuta or any of the others. But you’re here. You’re mine for now.”

You drape your arms around his neck. “Your muse.”

The passion that’s been bubbling through your veins since you listened to his song, rises again quick to the surface and takes you over. You crash together. 

Kun kisses you ferociously for not nearly long enough, and then he’s pulling away, rolling you onto your belly. His lips close on your throat, his hands wander down your body, fingers tracing burning trails over your sensitive skin. You sigh his name, giggling when he brushes over a ticklish spot on your side. And then he does it again and you shriek and try to roll over, but Kun laughs and presses you flat, his hips dipping against yours, his cock tip prodding at your entrance. 

Your laughter dissolves into a moan as you lift your hips to take him in, and Kun presses forward. His hands rest on either side of you, holding himself up as he thrusts slowly into you. You drop your cheek to the sheets, trying to hold in your moans, knowing that most of the rest of the house is trying to sleep.

But the way that Kun’s cock stretches you open, satisfying that burning lust that his music had first inspired inside you, you can’t keep quiet even when your teeth dig in sharply, tearing at the skin of your bottom lip. Soft gasps and a moan still burst out of you.

“Can you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep, you _perverts_!” A pillow sails from Ten’s side of the room.   


It lands harmlessly, flopping onto the floor beside the bed, but you do try to clamp your mouth shut.

“You can come join.” Kun says the words without even sparing a glance for Ten, who’s now awake. You, however, catch Ten’s eye. He does watch the pair of you, the way that Kun’s body moves above yours, his gaze roving hungrily down to your bottom. He props himself up on one elbow, resting his head on his hand, his other hand rests on his stomach, but he makes no move to come join in.   


Feeling his gaze on you sparks something new. 

You push up a bit, and Kun presses his hand between your shoulders, pinning you down as he rolls his hips forward. You twist, knocking his hand away. Kun backs off, but you don’t let him go far. 

Putting a hand to his shoulder, you guide him around, get him beneath you, and then you straddle him backwards, both of you facing Ten on his bed. He cocks an eyebrow, but just watches more closely as Kun brings a hand around to your belly, another one up to your breasts. You reach down to hold his cock, and you lower yourself down on him.

Ten licks his lips, watching your pretty pussy envelop Kun’s cock.

“Fuck.” Kun grunts. His lips press against your shoulder. You thrust yourself down in his lap, impaling yourself on his cock again and again.

It makes your knees ache, but everything else is so worth it. The way Kun holds your body, touching you roughly and then softly, pinching your nipples before lightly trailing his fingers down the curves of your body to your hips, the way he holds your hips so tightly that you feel like you might bruise, but then his fingertip is teasing on your clit. You sink back against his chest, rolling your hips down on him, melting into the heat of Kun’s body, his hands, his lips on your neck, Ten’s gaze drinking you in.

Kun’s composition rages in your mind, louder and louder as you get closer. Your eyes flutter shut at some point, but you force them open when Kun moans, when Ten makes a muffled sound.

Ten’s hand is buried down the front of his shorts, jerking himself off, and from the look of it, he’s pretty close already.

“You feel so good, Kun. So big inside me.” You clench around Kun.   


In response, he swats his fingers against your clit, which only makes you do it again. “Do you think, right now, Ten wishes he was me or you?” Kun asks the question just loud enough for Ten to hear. 

“Maybe I wish I was just myself, wish I was in there with you, Kun.” Ten says with a roll of his eyes as he keeps touching himself, keeps watching as you ride Kun and Kun rubs your clit.  


It’s been a while since you last had both Kun and Ten inside you at the same time, and the memory of it swells that tight knot of heat inside your belly. You remember them both spreading you wide around their erections as they made out with each other over your shoulder. 

You fuck yourself more desperately down on Kun, and his fingers move faster on your clit. 

The warbling moan that leaves your lips now is only muffled when Kun quickly brings his hand up to your lips, the other still busy at your clit.

He’s whispering something in your ear, something that you can’t quite understand over the pounding of your heart as your orgasm begins to pump through you, rising like the tide, and crashing through your veins.

“Kun!” You try to moan, but the sounds get tangled between his fingers. Your eyes roll, your body shuddering with all the pleasure it can take at the moment.   


He doesn’t even wait for you to finish.

Kun’s arms completely circle your waist, holding you tightly as he roughly throws you under him, all without pulling out of your tight, sweet pussy. Your face is half-buried in the pillows, your knees are planted on the bed, your hips up in the air, held in his bruising grip as Kun absolutely fucking plows you. There’s no other way to put it. The bed frame creaks and groans, scrapes across the floor.

Your moans and cries of overstimulation are muffled in the sheets, you can feel saliva dripping from your open mouth, soaking the sheets, as another wave of sweet golden heat rushes over you again. Your climax shivers through you, your knees give out, and Kun goes with you. The pulse of your walls around him sends him into his own climax.

His cum is hot inside you, reaching deep inside as he keeps thrusting even afterwards, until he’s gone soft and his body is exhausted. When he pulls out, he just grabs the corner of his sheets to wipe himself off and to try to clean you up a bit as well. 

Ten cums with a guttural moan, and he hides his face in his pillow as he goes through the throes of ecstasy. But in the aftermath, he sits up and wrinkles his nose, pulling his sticky fingers from inside his shorts as he walks out of the room to go wash off. 

On the other hand, you can’t even consider moving.

“Happy?” Kun asks, slumping back down beside you, spooning you from behind. His lips are on your shoulder again. “If I knew you were going to react like all that, maybe I would’ve shown you that composition a long time ago.”  


You smile. “Maybe you just caught me in the exact right mood. But it was beautiful, Kun. I can’t wait to hear the rest of it.”

He settles down comfortably, and you close your eyes, securely wrapped in Kun. He falls asleep before you do; his breathing evening out, his arm going slack against your waist. You hear Ten tiptoe back into the room, pausing only a moment to look down at you and Kun, and then he sinks back into his own bed. Moments later, everything is entirely silent again.

And your mind buzzes, keeping you awake. You’re not sure where this insomnia is coming from. Up until a few weeks ago, you’d been sleeping easily in bed with yours boys, but though you’ve been tiring yourself out with them in the daytime and the nighttime, when it comes to falling asleep you’ve been struggling more lately. Plus you feel like you’ve got heartburn.

You try to power through the uncomfortable feeling. You try to just sleep, but it’s no use. 

Again, for the second time tonight, you slip out of one of your boyfriend’s beds. This time it’s truly late and everyone in the house is asleep. There’s not a single sound of a waking person, except the creaking of a floorboard beneath your feet as you climb down the stairs to get that glass of water you wanted earlier, and now you’re thirstier than before.

You drink it slowly as the discomfort of heartburn fades, noticing the way that the sky outside seems already to be turning from darkness to a deep blue. When you climb the stairs again, you keep climbing and you wander along the hallway until you hear a faint whirring sound coming from behind one of the doors.

Mark’s spread out across his bed, arms and legs flung wide, blankets falling off the bed completely. Yuta’s got his back turned toward you, deep asleep and beautiful as ever. The faint whirring sound comes from Doyoung’s humidifier, and as you step closer, he shifts his legs beneath the sheets, dragging them down the bed, revealing--to your astonishment--his entirely nude body. The breadth of his shoulders, the long line of his spine, his little ass, his perfect thighs and calves. 

You’ve never known him to sleep naked before, normally one of the more modest boys. And then, a moment later, you make sense of it. His clothes are piled on the floor beside his bed. As are a few wadded up tissues. 

When you take another step closer, he stirs a little, lifting his head and blearily squinting at you.

“It’s just me,” you whisper, placing your hand lightly on his back.  


He mumbles something and drops his head back to the pillow. You think he’s probably already fallen back asleep, but you know he sleep-talks, so you decide to ask anyway, “Why are you naked? Were you jerking off?”

“You were busy,” Doyoung mumbles softly, his face still pressed into the pillow, his eyes still closed. “Sleep?”  


You hum and sink down into the bed with him, pulling the covers back up over both of you, but half-tempted to bite or pat his perky little ass, just to see what he would do. But as you curl up in your third bed for the night, you think maybe this one is just right.

And it must do the trick. A few moments later, you’re out as the sun begins to peek just barely above the horizon.

Taeyong and Kun are both pouting when you come downstairs for breakfast around lunchtime. Both had expected you to be there in their beds when they woke up, but there you were snoozing in Doyoung’s bed even though he had to be up and out early for work. 

Taeil lets out a loud, high-pitched laugh when Taeyong starts whining about it within clear earshot of where YangYang and Renjun are sitting. 

“Don’t whine, Taeyongie,” Johnny sweeps into the room, dropping a kiss on your cheek. His hair is dripping wet from his shower, and Jaehyun walks into the room behind him, his hair damp, though from the smell coming off him you assume he just got home from the gym.  


Jaehyun drapes his arm over your shoulders as he sits down beside you, only moving closer when you squirm and complain about the smell. “Do you wanna shower with me?” He suggests in a low whisper. 

“Shower by yourself, Jaehyun.” Taeyong pouts, going so far as to fold his arms over his chest. “She’d probably just hop out halfway through and go shower with Jungwoo or Hendery or someone.”  


You don’t go with Jaehyun when you do finally shove him away and insist he go shower off all his stinky sweat. He does however pull you into a long, lingering kiss before he goes, and then throws an obnoxious wink over at Taeyong. 

Johnny just pats Taeyong’s shoulder to calm him down.

You have to leave and head in to work for a bit that afternoon, so the next time you see any of your boyfriends ends up being two days later when you meet up with Doyoung for plans that you made. A music festival he wanted to go to with you.

A manager had to tag along which did (as usual) make the experience a little less fun than if it was just the two of you, but you were pleased that soon after you arrived, the manager left to do her own thing, leaving you and Doyoung alone with just the limitation to meet her back at the car by ten minutes after the end of the last set on the main stage. 

Also what was a bit annoying was that you were in total public, so you couldn’t be as obvious with Doyoung as you wanted to be. You couldn’t hold his hand. You couldn’t sit right beside him when he put out the picnic blanket. You kept a little distance from him until he finally got annoyed.

“Come here, it doesn’t hurt you to be close to me.” His fingers curl in the belt loops of your pants, and he tugs enough that you scoot an inch or two closer to him. “I don’t care if people look at us and say that we’re dating. If there are any fans around, let them see. Maybe it’ll wake some of them up to reality.”   


So you sit close to him. You take pictures of each other. You get a video of him head-bopping along to the song being played. Doyoung takes a photo of you sitting there bathed in the warm pink glow of the sunset, and he declares that you’re absolutely the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. You eat from the picnic basket that he packed for this. You enjoy the music and the company of each other.

When you tip your head over onto his shoulder, Doyoung reaches up to brush some of your hair back from your face. His touch lingers. 

In the break between sets, when the sound of the crowd swells to fill in the quiet, Doyoung asks you, “Are you happy?”

“Very happy. This is fun, I never would’ve thought of coming here myself, so I’m glad you suggested it.” You flick your gaze up at his face, and notice that he’s already looking down at you with an unmistakably lovestruck expression. “Are you happy, Doyoung?”

He nods, at a loss for words. But you know. He loves you. 

As the last set on the main stage draws closer, Doyoung finally has to pull away from you and stand, stretching his arms over his head. He’d been drinking cups of the special wine that they sell at this festival. You’d tried a sip of his earlier, but the taste was off or something, you didn’t like it one bit. But now he needed to go use the toilet, and though you were sure you were perfectly safe staying there on the blanket surrounded by the crowd, you didn’t like the idea really of Doyoung leaving you alone.  


“Can I come with you?” You ask, reaching up to tug at his hand.  


In the growing darkness of the festival after sunset, no one was paying either of you much attention at all, except that Doyoung’s height was blocking the view of the men sitting on the blankets behind the pair of you. 

Doyoung tightens his hand around yours and pulls. “Come on.”

Most of the festival-goers are around the stages, though a few people wander to and from the bathrooms and the vendors selling food and drinks and other things. But when you reach the bathroom, just a small outbuilding with one entrance for the men’s bathroom, another for the women’s, and a single light in between them illuminating the area, there’s no one else around.

“I’ll be right back,” Doyoung promises, squeezing your hand, leaving you under the halo of orange light between the doors.   


From far off, you can hear the music blending together. The wind whistles overhead, clouds dotting the dark blue sky with darker bluish gray puffs, and the moon peers out from behind one cloud, lining it in silver.

You shiver a bit, glancing around at how empty this area around the bathrooms is at the moment. 

And then something snaps nearby, you glance toward it, see the dark shape of a person, and a sudden jolt of fear spikes through your heart.

Your mind flashes to the scary movies, thriller and suspense films, you’ve watched with Jungwoo and Lucas. Murder mysteries that you’d watched with Taeil. Every horrible thing is suddenly right there in your mind.

You bolt through the door of the men’s restroom before you can think twice.

Doyoung looks up when you tumble through the door, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I got scared.” You admit in a quiet voice, ducking your head to look at your feet. “Sorry.”  


A loud bang echoes through the bathroom.

In the moment of time it takes for the sound to fade, you’ve already leapt across the room to Doyoung’s side. It takes you another moment to realize that it was just the sound of the women’s restroom’s door slamming closed.

“Are you alright? You’re really jumpy.” Doyoung finishes up and steps around you to the sink to wash his hands.   


You follow him, sticking as close as his shadow, and when the wind shifts and whistles through a gap in the building, creating an ominous howling sound, you step even closer. You clutch at his shirt.

Doyoung coos at you, wraps his arms around you, gathering you to his chest. “Are you scared, sweetheart? You want to go back to the car? I can text our manager noona and have her meet us there.”

Standing as close as you are, you know he can probably feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest. You’re not really sure just what set you off to make you feel so scared. So what if you saw a dark person-shape coming toward you outside? You were standing in front of the public restrooms. It was probably just the woman who’d made the door slam a moment ago. 

You shake your head.

“No, I don’t want to end this early. We should go back. Enjoy the last set.” But you don’t let up your death grip on his shirt, and you shiver against him.  


Doyoung lifts his hand to your head, strokes your hair soothingly. “You’re cute like this, you know? Needy and clingy. Needing me to keep you safe from the things that go bump in the night.” He kisses the top of your head. “We should go back out there.” And he starts to step away, but you use your hand twisted in his shirt to get him to stay close. 

You lean in, puckering your lips just a little. 

“Cute,” Doyoung repeats. He gives you a peck. Then another. And on the third one, you want more. He stumbles back against the sink, his hands fallen to your hips, holding you against him. Doyoung opens his mouth to your kiss, succumbing to the lust always shallowly buried under the surface.

“Not here.” Doyoung groans. He backs you toward the toilet stalls, pushing you through the door, and then as Doyoung turns to quickly fasten the door shut, you make quick work of his belt and shove your hand down the front of his pants. 

You love the sweet sound of Doyoung swearing as you fit your hand around him, jerking your hand on his half-hard cock, which only grows harder at your attention. You press your lips to his throat, and Doyoung swears again, his fingers moving to undo your pants, trying to push them down your legs.

“Mm, fuck, Doyoung.” You gasp when he gets your pants down just far enough that his hand can go between your thighs, fingers testing your entrance, finding you nice and wet.

You don’t bother pushing his pants down anymore, just unzipping them, pulling his cock out so you can see the nice pink tip and the veins along his length. Doyoung reconnects your lips, crushing his mouth to yours so roughly that his teeth clack against yours, and the pair of you moan.

Doyoung lifts your leg up to his hip, trying to work your pants off, trying to give him access to your pussy, but that’s obviously not going to work. The slight stretch to your jeans doesn’t stretch that far.

With a reluctant groan, Doyoung breaks the kiss.

And sinks to his knees.

With a lazy, blissful smile, you lace your fingers through his hair. “Kim Doyoung, are you about to lick me out in a dirty public restroom? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Oh, hush,” Doyoung murmurs. He pulls your jeans and panties down to your ankles, and you lift one foot free, but the other stays tangled in the fabric, and you’re too distracted to bother trying to free it because at that moment Doyoung’s hands caress your ass, guiding your hips forward to his mouth.

Doyoung gives your pussy long, languid licks. His warm tongue laps at your clit, his soft lips against your sensitive skin. You tug gently at his hair, encouraging him on, and Doyoung knows by now exactly what you like, so he dives in deeper, curling his tongue against your entrance, getting a good taste of you.

You can’t hold still when he gets really into it. Shifting your hips against his face, wanting more, needing more. 

“Doyoung, Doyoung, oh, your tongue--” Your words cut off with a moan, a sound which Doyoung echoes, though his is muffled against your pussy. And when you look down you see that his hand is busy between his legs too. 

While his tongue is nice, it’s his cock that you crave. You tug sharply at his hair. “Fuck me. Please.”

Doyoung pulls slowly away, continuing to give you small licks and kisses before he finally stands up. 

Again he brings your leg up to his hip, and then he brings up the next. You don’t even care that your jeans are dangling from one ankle as you wrap your legs around Doyoung’s hips. Your back is braced against the wall of the toilet stall, and you reach up to curl your fingers over the top edge of the wall.

Doyoung sinks into you, burying his face against your neck, his lips pressed to the softness where your collarbone meets your throat. You squeeze your thighs against his hips, feeling so full and satisfied and _good._

He doesn’t hold back. 

There’s something so good about being fucked rough against a dirty toilet stall by one of the men you love. Your nails dig into the stall’s wall, which squeals and groans with each of Doyoung’s thrusts, your hips slamming back against it with enough force you know there will probably be a bruise there tomorrow. You kiss roughly as well, swallowing each others moans, tasting the pleasure from each others tongues.

The sound of the stall rattling is so loud that you almost don’t hear the door of the restroom swinging open, until there’s the raucous laughter of a group of men, laughing and talking among themselves.

Doyoung bites your bottom lip gently between his teeth. You try so hard not to make a sound, but he’s not exactly going easy on you. Even with the interruption. He keeps fucking you, your hips banging against the stall wall noisily.

“Dude!” One of the guys outside laughs. You can hear the others laughing too, but you don’t care. You’re too far gone, enjoying yourself too much. Doyoung doesn’t seem to mind too much either.  


“Good for you man!” One of them calls.   


The moment of slight exhibitionism involving actual strangers seems to affect Doyoung. He thrusts into you at a different angle, moving at a quicker pace. A moan breaks free from your lips and you loose one hand from the top of the stall to clutch at Doyoung’s shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder even through his shirt.

Your orgasm comes quickly.

Doyoung’s mouth moves to your throat, biting and sucking harshly at your skin as your pussy milks his cock, edging him toward his orgasm.

He stumbles back, nearly tripping over his own feet, and he comes down hard on the toilet seat. You loosen your legs from his hips, dropping your feet to the floor to be able to ride him now, both of your hands reaching for Doyoung’s hair as he continues to ravage your throat and your collarbones where the neck of your shirt slips lower.

His arms wrap around your waist, fingers bunching up the material of your shirt, wrinkling it all up. You’re certain you’ll both look like a fucked mess when you emerge from this stall, but for now....

“Shit, told myself we weren’t going to do this.” Doyoung mumbles. “Just a regular date. No sex. But you’re hard to resist, you know that?”  


You rake your fingers through his hair, tug on it, and clench around him. “I know. I know that none of you can resist me when I’m here begging you to fuck me, to cum in me. Please, Doyoung.”

He nearly cums on command, holding you down on him as he floods your pussy with his load, filling your belly with heat; his thighs shake.

You sink into him, drop your head to his shoulder as Doyoung hugs you against him tightly. 

Distantly you hear the music coming from the main stage. From the sound of it, the festival is drawing to a close, but neither you nor Doyoung move from this position.

When you finally show up back at the van, the manager is standing there nervously checking the time. But when she catches sight of the pair of you--your bruised throat, Doyoung’s messy hair, the rumpled state of both of your outfits--she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Just get in the van.”

It’s just a few days later when Jaehyun makes you a dish of his mother’s. You’ve not been feeling well the last few days. Things have just been _off._ You think you caught some sort of flu or something at that festival because you’re feeling queasy and stuff. Plus your tailbone still hurts from banging into the stall wall. 

You want to enjoy the recipe that Jaehyun spent time on for you specifically, but as you’re sitting there, your stomach turns, and you excuse yourself.

You seek refuge with Xiaojun. You find Mark is with him, both of them sitting on Xiaojun’s bed with guitars. Mark’s laughing wholeheartedly at something Xiaojun just said when you flop down on the bed, squirming around until you replace the guitar in Xiaojun’s lap with you head.

“Are you okay?” Mark asks, running his fingers over his guitar.   


You shrug and pluck at the fraying edge of the rip in Xiaojun’s jeans. “I think I must be sick. I feel weird.”

“Doyoung hyung really fucked you that intensely, huh?” Mark teases. You feel his fingers lightly on your neck, touching the visible marks Doyoung left there. “Maybe you just need us to get your blood flowing again.” He wags his eyebrows suggestively.  


Under your head you feel Xiaojun’s thigh tense. He touches your hair, traces a fingertip along your eyebrows, down your nose.

Mark’s touch sweeps down from your throat to your chest. He makes a move to cup and squeeze your tits.

“No, stop.” You swat his hands away. “I’m sorry, but I’m not really in the mood; my boobs hurt and I just feel like I’ve fucked every single one of your twice within the last week.” Which you pretty much have. You were incredibly horny earlier in the week, so you fucked most of them again and again. But now. You can’t even imagine it. “And I love you all, but God give me a break. Sorry.”  


Xiaojun’s face softens, and Mark hesitantly reaches out to stroke the back of your hand before he pulls his hand back instead of touching you again. 

Mark shakes his head and clears his throat, “Don’t apologize. You don’t need to feel sorry. _I’m_ sorry. You just said you didn’t feel well. I shouldn’t have tried to push anything on you.”

“I just want to sleep for now.”

Xiaojun immediately moves, trying to get into a more comfortable position for him to cuddle with you. He fits against you nicely, all warm and comforting behind you. Mark apologizes again, kisses your forehead, and sinks down onto his side in front of you. Together the three of you take a nice nap. 

And a few days later, you face a similar situation with Taeyong when he wakes you up in the big bed, lips on your skin, Taeyong already trying to pull your panties aside. Normally you’d be okay with that. You love when Taeyong or Doyoung (or any of them, but usually it’s those two) wake you up with sex, but once again, today you push him away. Not in the mood.

It’s a full week later when you’re snuggled up in Kun’s lap, straddling him, your head resting on his shoulder while you play with the strings of his hoodie. He’s focusing on his composition. His arms slipped around you so he can work. He’s got his headphones on so you can barely hear the music, but occasionally he’ll hum some of it.

Ten’s nearby on the bed, his arm draped over his eyes as he dozes on and off. Johnny is fully unconscious behind him, the iPad they’d been playing around on lying forgotten on the sheets. 

When Kun begins rubbing his hand soothingly up and down your back, you let yourself fully relax against him, your eyes shutting; you could fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and his humming under your ear.

But then his hand comes down on your bottom, a light slap, but it jolts you upright and back. You stare him in the eye.

Kun grins, his hand staying there cupped on your ass.

You frown.

“What?” Kun tugs his headphones down around his neck.   


“I’m not in the mood for that.” You brush his hands off. “I was enjoying relaxing.”  


Kun nods, touches his hand to your cheek. “Are you feeling okay?”

You hold back the urge to roll your eyes, pulling back from him. “What? Just because I’m not jumping at the opportunity to have sex means I’m sick?”

You move to climb backwards off his lap, and that’s when you notice Ten now awake on the bed, peering at the two of you curiously. You frown at him too, biting back an acidic, _what?_

But then Kun takes hold of your hand, thumb stroking over the back of it. “That’s not what I’m saying. You just seem like you’ve been different the past week or so. Are you okay?”

You sink back down onto his lap, still holding Ten’s gaze. “I don’t know. I think it’s just hormones, which is a horrible excuse, but my period’s going to start any day now.”

Ten sits up on the bed and looks at you sharply. “Aren’t you on birth control?”

After you realized that having sex with twelve to fourteen partners was going to be a regular thing, you’d definitely decided that you needed a good birth control plan, and your doctor had put you on a good one. You know that some birth control pills have side effects that mess with your hormones and make you break out or depressed or mess with you in some other way. 

“Yeah?” You’re not sure why he’s asking that. You’ve been on the same one for months now. Why would you start reacting differently to it now?  


__

Kun holds your hips, squeezing gently while you look at Ten. Ten who sits up on the edge of the bed and leans forward. “I know we’ve all had busy days and I know I’ve for sure lost track of time, but remind me again, your period is once a month, right?”

Suddenly there’s a tightness in your belly. 

“Babe,” Ten says, keeping his voice soft. “I’m pretty sure you’re late. It was about, like, almost maybe two months ago when me and Yuta spent the night at your place. If you haven’t had your period since then....”

A heavy weight sinks through you. 

Shit.


End file.
